Unbearable Tension
by AWaytoProcrastinate
Summary: Inspired by that moment in the 2005 movie where they are inches apart during the first proposal.  The tension always gets to me.  I intended this as a one shot, but decided to continue. I don't own any part referencing something from the movie or book.
1. Chapter 1

"Your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

The words hung in the air as Darcy stared down at her; his face mere inches from hers; the tension palpable to both parties. Darcy wanted to turn away, but that tension, which for her was fueled by righteous rage, was for him the spark that ignited a powder keg of passion within him. He had suppressed this emotion for so long that the explosion this spark brought was all-consuming.

His initial movement was cautious for only a split second, for as soon as his lips met hers any thought of controlling himself left with his ability to do so. Elizabeth was immediately accosted by Darcy's tongue between her lips which were conveniently parted before he made contact. The kiss, from Darcy's perspective was a white-hot kiss of pure passion. He threw his arms around her and held her with such force there was no chance of her moving away.

Darcy's complete binding of her arms to her sides had not yet become a problem because Elizabeth was too much in shock to have made any attempt to remove them. She stood there motionless for at least the first minute of the kiss. Darcy used this to his advantage by pulling her even tighter to him and moving her against the wall of the temple folly that sheltered them from the rain. The wall had a small ledge, an edging really, about 3 inches wide just high enough that by Darcy situating Elizabeth's bottom on it, she could no longer touch the ground. His body held her firmly against the wall.

Having achieved this level of control over his object of desire, he removed his hand from around her to travel down her body. Leaning down slightly without breaking contact with her lips, he scooped his hands around her thighs and brought them up and around his waist, still pinning her to the wall with his chest.

Now that some of the initial shock had worn off and her arms were free, Elizabeth came to her senses somewhat. Though a little lightheaded, she pushed at her captor, attempting to free her lips and her body from his grasp. Her strength was not enough to overcome him especially in her fuzzy state of mind. He merely pinned her head against the wall with his mouth more forcefully on hers and grabbed her hands away from their attempts to push and punch him. She did not have the presence of mind to attempt anything else-biting his tongue, for example, would not be contemplated, not when it was producing such a strong sensation in her.

Darcy had no thought of releasing her. He was used to getting what he wanted and at this moment it did not occur to him that that particular attitude was part of why he had just been rejected and why this kiss was an act of force on his side rather than mutual desire. The only thing his mind and body knew was that he wanted her with ever cell and fiber in his being. He could not conceive of releasing her when this touch, this feel was all he had dreamed of for months. Her struggles were nothing, the effect of modesty and her innocence. He would not take that from her, or even truly wish her to submit easily. She would not be the lively women he fell in love with if she did not react to such an assault. The only thought truly present in his mind was a desire to elicit the same passion in her as he felt for her.

Elizabeth did not know what was happening. At first she had been overcome-what was this man, this so-called gentleman, doing to her? What was he thinking? To dare to breach propriety in such a blatant manor! When he released her arms she realized, after somewhat of a delay, that he was compromising her honor and that she should not be allowing it. She pushed and struggled, then, in her daze, but knew long before she tried that she would fail. The little oxygen she had was being used for the sole purpose of speeding the beating of her heart, which left precious little for her brain and practically none to move her arms, certainly not with force.

She did not know how he had the strength he did as he must be lacking oxygen by now as well, but he unhurriedly gripped her wrists and ceased her movements with ease. His grip was firm but not painful. When she had desisted in her fighting enough he moved her hands above her head and held both of them with his right hand against the wall. They were both surprised at his ease in accomplishing and maintaining this posture. He had expected her to fight. She had expected her arms to obey her commands to resist him.

Despite Elizabeth becoming increasingly lightheaded, she was aware of the hard bulge growing, pressed against her center. This awareness brought her the realization that her legs were around him and holding on to him rather tightly in a way she had not intended or consciously chosen.

Darcy seemed to become aware of his placement at approximately the same moment, for he began to rock, gently against her. He felt her stiffen ever so slightly at the added pressure to her center. Neither the kiss nor the rocking ceased as he moved his free hand from her cheek, down her neck and to her chest. His gentle grazes, first above her neckline, then around the outside of her breast only intensified his feelings. He quickly proceeded to a massage what he could with her pressed up against him. Soon realizing he had little access, his hand worked his way farther down her body. He rubbed his palm over her hip and under her thigh, rubbing up and down the back of it. He could feel the tension and control she was trying so desperately to maintain draining away from her and increased his thrusting.

When he knew she had finally submitted herself to his ministrations and was beyond the point of rejecting his further efforts he released her mouth. She took a gasp of air as he began a torturous course down her neck, never ceasing his other movements. Her pants for air became interspersed with small moans. Her head was still against the wall with her eyes rolled back in their sockets. He stopped and looked at her with a smirk of satisfaction. It was only long enough to garner her attention to his look before he captured her mouth once more. Again her lips had been conveniently parted and she could not force his tongue away-indeed the struggle of her tongue to do so only seemed to increase his efforts to remain. The pleasure of it was shocking all of her senses; she hated this man! Loathed him! How could he produce such feelings in her!

Then his hand did the most shocking thing thus far: it found its way under her skirt. The slow course up her leg was almost enough for Darcy to lose his purpose-the softness of her skin and how it seemed electrified at his touch. He moaned against her lips and continued up her leg. Once there he rubbed gently on the soft skin on the innermost part of her thigh. As a noise came from deep within her he move more centrally. He allowed the one thin layer of her undergarments under his fingers (he was a gentleman after all, he would allow her at least some dignity) but placed them on her most sensitive spot and began to roll it around in sync with his rocking hips.

Elizabeth was completely limp in his arms now. He released her mouth again to kiss down the other side of her neck. Her head fell to the side, resting on his shoulder, allowing him more access to the base of her neck. Then, almost suddenly, he felt her body contract. He rubbed harder and thrust faster. Removing the hand holding her arms, he used it to hold her hips to him.

Her legs tightened and she cried out loudly as he felt her final release. Her legs fell loosely around his thighs she rolled her head and eyes up to look into his. She could not quite make out his thoughts. Passion she recognized now had been in his every gaze, from their time at Netherfield on, it was the intensity of the emotion now that made her realize it for what it was.

There was something else there too, though. Satisfaction, surely, this man whom she just rejected so bitterly, brought her to a place of panting submission that she never imagined possible. But something else as well . . . could it be bitterness? Hurt? Anger? Or the oh-so-familiar arrogance and conceit he never seemed to be without. He had gotten what he wanted, had he not? She was lost to his touch. In truth she was also compromised. If anyone learned of this he would be forced to marry her, or she him as the case may be. As her breath and heart rate recovered the reality of her situation struck her most forcibly.

Darcy's awareness of the situation was not far behind. Though _he_ was not satisfied, he had brought her to _her_ climax most effectively. She was looking at him with wonder, face flushed and breathless. He would have laid her on the floor and started the process all over again (perhaps with his mouth this time) had he not seen her expression shift. The wonder gradually changed to questioning as she seemed to evaluate his face, this was not of concern as he felt nothing but passion.

However, his actions and the situation began to encroach upon him. He was mortified with himself. Never had he been angrier at his own want of control and this girl! This country nobody had brought this out in him! No . . . no she was not nobody. She was the holder of his heart and his happiness. The most amazing women he had ever met. He had believed he could not live without her which produced his ill-fated proposal. Now the possibility of ever considering marriage to another woman was unfathomable. He would never be able to kiss another woman after feeling the soft, sensual, perfect lips of his love, his only love . . . the woman who had just refused him . . . and was now looking at him with horror.

Upon seeing her expression, Darcy almost jumped back from her, only to realize just in time that he was still pinning her to the wall. He quickly placed his hands on her waste and lifted her down off the small ledge. When her feet hit the floor he backed a step away but did not release her. After a moment she seemed stable and he dropped his hands.

His eyes downcast he took another step away from her. Quickly flitting his eyes up to hers he saw that her look of horror had not disappeared. He shifted slightly, not sure what to do or say. This woman always made him question himself. The fine manners deeply ingrained in him disappeared at the sight of her. That could not be, he _was_ a gentleman and he would show it!

He straightened his shoulders and looked up at her directly. As he prepared to walk away he said simply, "Forgive me madam for taking up so much of your time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth stood for a brief moment, which felt like a very long time, with her back leaning against the wall of the temple where it was still warm from her own body being held against it.

_How could I let that happen! What will become of my reputation? How could he? Does he wish to ruin me-make me and my family so disreputable that Mr. Bingley could never consider marrying Jane? He said he loves me! Most ardently! I would laugh if it were not such a poor jest. Surely he is deceiving himself. Or perhaps he merely wished to compromise me and thought such a declaration was his best chance for my compliance. Or, heaven forbid, he wishes to blackmail me into marrying him! If he told anyone, if word got back to my family of what happened, of my reaction! Oh who knew that I could react so to a man's touch! Any man's touch for Mr. Darcy is nothing to me! I never knew I possessed such wantonness! What he must think of me! My behavior will simply confirm the ill-breeding of my family of whom he is so quick to judge. _

_Why should I care what such a man thinks of me! He accosted me! He ruined my virtue if anyone were to have witnessed such a scene! What will I do if this gossip spreads? How can I avoid marrying him? He could not love _me. _He has only ever looked at me with displeasure . . . No_

This is where Elizabeth's racing mind stopped. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that Mr. Darcy had most certainly not _always_ looked at her _only_ with displeasure. She knew that now. The look she saw when he held her to the temple after . . . what he did to her, did not show displeasure but passion or lust. That look, that glint in his eye, was present in every look she could remember from him, just to lesser degrees. She thought it anger in the past for having to tolerate her company and low birth or connections. But no, she knew now that he may not have desired her presence, but he did desire her in some more physical way. The idea of such a man looking at her for months with pure lust was quite frightening.

_But that is what it must have been-lust, not love. He could never love me! He simply does not know himself. He expected me to drop into his arms because he offered them to me. A declaration of love would not have included doubts and concerns-but one of lust, a declaration triggered by lust would be nothing but doubts. Surely he will not push for marriage now._

Having come to this decision, Elizabeth felt somewhat more resolved. She could feel angry about lust combined with his actions toward her. She could treat him with scorn. Love was harder to jeer. His actions would still be wrong, but his motivation would be more honorable. With lust, even his motivation was disreputable.

Her anger was still profound, tears welled in her eyes from its intensity. However, she set off back to the parsonage with determination. The rain and her need to calm herself lead her to run. The fact that the same path lead to both Rosings and the Parsonage most directly motivated her to take a circuitous route to avoid passing Darcy.

That effort was for naught as not 100 yards from the temple, head down to avoid the rain, her whole body collided with a solid mass of person . .. of Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy had stalked away from the temple with purpose but he did not make it far before he was practically kicking himself and ripping his hair out at his atrocious behavior.

_What have I done? What have I done! What have I done? To the woman I love more than life itself no less! I accost her! Me! The 'fine gentleman' from Derbyshire. But I cannot love her anymore, she has refused me! . . . Who am I trying to fool, I could not love her any less if I tried. I ought to know, I have attempted to forget her for months! How am I to explain myself? How can I apologize? She will certainly never forgive me! And her words before I acted out so rashly! Wickham! Why has he taken yet another precious jewell from me? Could he know what he has done? The scoundrel! At least I may warn her about him. But why would she believe me? I am a disreputable man! WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

Darcy paced, bending over and jerking up and down again while pulling at his hair as this litany flew through his head. He looked quite deranged, and had Elizabeth been looking, she may have even taken pity on him. Just as he turned and popped up from bent posture he felt the collision. He had not been looking at hist path at all. He certainly did not expect anyone else out and about in the rain. When he heard a faint "Oh!" he turned with such speed he needed to steady both himself and Elizabeth to prevent a fall.

"Mr. Darcy!"

"Miss Bennet! I'm so sorry!" His apology merely increased her scorn as he was apologizing for the collision alone. He noticed her expression with concern.

"No need Mr. Darcy, _I_ ran into _you_." She spoke with emotionless disdain as she tried to brush past him. He, however, had not removed his steadying hards from her waist.

"Oh no, well, of course I am sorry for obstructing your path. But you must let me express my deepest apologies for my mortifying behavior just before! I cannot imagine what came over me. You have every right to be extremely angry with me. What can I do to improve your opinion of me? To make it up to you? To prove that I am not such a wretched man as Wickham is? How can I prove that Leut. Wickham is not to be trusted? How will you ever trust me again?" He said the last question almost under his breath; the rest with speed and anxiety as if he could not stop himself.

"First, Mr. Darcy, I should very much like you to drop your hands an step away, you have compromised me enough already." He did so, though sheepishly, "Thank you. There is no need for this show. You cannot be seriously concerned for my opinion . . ."

"SHOW? Your opinion is the only one that matters!"

"Oh please. You do not truly regret what happened. I saw it satisfaction and lust in your face!"

"I cannot deny . . . you always . . . your presence has always . . . has always affected me . . ."

"Yes and clearly you found it acceptable to act on such feelings as if I were lowly woman, a woman who encourages . . . How dare you sir!" The tears had come to her eyes again. She did not wish him to see how upset he had made her and attempted to run again. She did not make it five strides before he was in front of her blocking her path again.

"No! No, Miss Bennet! I cannot allow you to run away from me believing that! I have never considered you anything but proper! It was me; my weakness lead to my horrible loss of control. I can never ask for your forgiveness with enough humility and remorse to warrant you granting it, but I ask anyway. Please! Please! Allow me to make amends!"

Elizabeth was shaking her head, "You ask too much, sir. You asked before how I could ever trust you again, but forget that I have _never_ trusted you. You have never been anything but haughty to me and your pride has injured those around me. I cannot imagine what you think you could do to make amends!"

"Wickham again? Please allow me to set the record straight about that man! He is not what he claims to be . . ."

"He claims to be the son of your late father's steward, a fact which even Miss Bingley confirmed."

"Yes, he is that, which is possibly the only truthful thing he told you. He was a favorite of my father's, that I will not deny. My father wished to provide for him."

"But you did not wish it, which is why he is poor and leading the life of a soldier."

"No, that is his own doing." She tried to interrupt again, but he put his hand up, "Please, Miss Bennet, allow me to tell the whole story. I will not elaborate unnecessarily and if you still do not believe me you may question Col. Fitzwilliam." He waited for her acquiescence. She was obviously reluctant, but her curiosity on this subject had been too great from the start. After a slight nod of her head he continued.

"George Wickham grew up with me, as you seem to be aware. His father was a good man and he was a pleasure in my father's life. However, as we grew, my father never saw the aspects of his character of which I, as a young boy near his own age, was very aware. At Cambridge I avoided his company, not wishing to associated with his way of life. But details of that would not be proper for a young lady's ears."

She snapped he head at him, clearly she didn't appreciate being sheltered after his behavior. "I hardly think _you _can have much to say about being proper!"

She hit her mark. The wounded look on his face caught her by surprise. She almost regretted her vitriolic comment. But he recovered quickly.

"I certainly deserve such censure. But I maintain that I do not deserve all of your accusations. Wickham never hesitated to seduce young and innocent girls. If you believe nothing else, believe that I have never done that." She opened her mouth to protest but he continued on. "I did not seduce you, admittedly my behavior just now was perhaps less gentlemanly still, but I never thought of taking your virtue."

She gave him a very skeptical and disbelieving look. He had the grace to blush. "No, I promise you! I never considered compromising you in such a way. I merely could not contain my wish to . . . please you."

"Please me? I hardly think that was on the top of your mind in that moment!"

"I wished for you to feel some small part of the passion I feel for you. Had it been done for my pleasure . . . it would have ended differently." His voice started off very small, embarrassed by his words, but ended with more assurance.

She gave him a confused look. She was vaguely aware that the sensations he had elicited in her, specifically the rush of pleasure at the end that she was unaware of being possible, had not been paralleled by him. However, her knowledge of such things was limited, so she did not question it for long.

"You had better continue your story for my patience with your presence in wearing thin."

Darcy readily obeyed, glad for her interest and lack of argument. He was already being much more vocal, especially about his very personal feelings, than he had ever been before. He was glad she did not push him to explain further since he was not certain he would have been able to say more. He was already flushed. He hoped she would attribute it to anger over the story he was sharing rather than his embarrassment over how he would have wished the events at the temple to end.

"Very well. In my father's will, he recommended to me that when next a certain valuable family living should become available it should be given to Wickham, in addition to a bequeath of 1000 pounds. Wickham, however, claimed to have finally settled against taking orders, and desired to study law. He suggested that the interest from 1000 pounds would not be enough to maintain him. He hoped for a more immediate advantage than the living that could no longer benefit him. I provided him with an additional 3000 pounds, for which he gave up any right to the living when it should fall. I hoped he was in earnest, for I knew he should not be a clergyman, and wished him some occupation."

Elizabeth betrayed some surprise on her face at such a sum. Darcy was glad to see it, but did not allow it to show.

"Upon receiving the money, Wickham essentially disappeared. At first there was some show of studying Law, but even that was quickly forgotten. I know not how he lived, until the promised living became vacant. Then, Wickham presumed to show himself again at Pemberley. He stated that he was firmly resolved to take orders, should I bestow the living on him, and that he was in some financial distress. I knew the later to be true-Wickham did not have his father's skill at saving money, but his mother's skill in spending it. I refused him, naturally, and any remaining appearance of acquaintance was dropped between us. That is until . . ."

Mr. Darcy's voice dropped and he began to pace. The next part of the story was not precisely his story to tell. If Miss Bennet desired to hurt him, this knowledge would surely be the best way to do so. He could not allow her to persist in her good opinion of Wickham, however, and her face told him she was not convinced.

"Until what Mr. Darcy? Until you saw him again in Hertfordshire in my company? Was that his next offense? Daring to be in the militia?" The attempted sarcasm was muddled by some confusion in her tone. She was clearly eager for the rest of the story, but unsure if she believed any of it.

His resolve was fixed. "No, Miss Bennet, that was, unfortunately, not the next time I was in his presence. I will continue with this account, faithfully, just please know that this is difficult for me. My sister is the dearest person to me in the world."

Elizabeth looked at him with surprise, not knowing how his sister came to be part of the story. Curious, she nodded her head in acknowledgment and he continued.

"Last summer Georgiana was to holiday at Ramsgate with her companion Mrs. Younge, in whose character I was sadly deceived. They went and Wickham, presumably by design, followed. There seems to have been some previous acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge. Georgiana remembered him fondly from her youth and Mrs. Younge encouraged their acquaintance, allowing him greater access than any man ought to have to a young girl not yet out in society. Wickham soon proclaimed his love for Georgiana and convinced her to elope with him. At this point I arrived unexpectedly, having concluded my business in town faster than anticipated. I owe the credit of this knowledge to Georgiana herself. Upon my arrival she confessed the scheme to me, the brother she looked up to as almost a father."

The bitterness his his voice almost elicited sympathy from Elizabeth, almost. She was certainly listening with rapt attention. Darcy was hardly aware of this though, he had continued his pacing, head down. He had not heard her slight gasp at the mention of eloping, or seen her hand flying to cover her mouth.

"She told me all. I, of course, immediately put a stop to it. I found out Wickham's lodging and made it known that he would never receive even a pence of her inheritance should he continue his scheming. He fled, not hesitating to admit that his goal was her fortune, which is to be 30,000 pounds."

Here he looked up and was surprised to see the look of shock on Elizabeth's face. It was satisfying to think she believed him, but he did not let that show, just continued on.

"Georgiana has not been the same since. She blames herself for being naive and allowing him liberties that she should not. I do not mean to say anything untoward, of course, but she should not agreed to his schemes. But she is far too young to be held accountable for such faults, certainly not when dealing with such a practiced seducer. She was but 15 years old."

"I must express that though you may care not a whit for me . . . especially after my behavior towards you today, but my sister is a sweet girl, shy and unassuming. If you wish to hurt me, I ask that this information not be a part of it. Though hurting my sister would certainly be the surest way to torture me, and I know I have no right to ask anything of you, I ask anyway . . ."

"You need not worry of such stories spreading through my lips. I do not wish to compromise innocent girls' reputations." The comment was clearly meant to be harsh again, but something in that intent failed.

"I am indebted to you for that. Only Col. Fitzwilliam, as her joint guardian, and I are aware of those events. As I said before, if you do not trust me, you may confer with him about the truth of it."

"And would your cousin tell tales of his dear cousin's fallen virtue to a young girl of no importance, slight acquaintance, and wholly unconnected with him?" Mr. Darcy blushed and shook his head about to intercede, when she continued. "No, I think it more likely he will spout whatever story you tell him to say, he is, after all, at your disposal."

Mr. Darcy's blush turned to anger. "I know you are angry with me, but would you honestly believe I would make up such stories about _my sister?_"

"No, no I do not. I believe you would maintain your family pride at almost any cost." Her voice was low and unsure.

Mr. Darcy did not like the implications of the end of her statement, but held on to the beginning. "Then you believe my account of Wickham?"

"I do not yet know why you would make up such an account, what motivation you could have." She was speaking almost to herself.

"I want you to know the truth. Please believe me. We can find Fitzwilliam now and I will tell him in front of you to answer your questions honestly. Would that help? Or I can send for the paperwork. I have his signature on papers giving up the living." He had stopped his pacing and was standing in front of her trying to gauge her reaction. His task was made more difficult by her downcast face and desire for him not to see.

Finally she looked up, restrained tears making her eyes glisten, while she attempted composure and assurance. "No, sir, that will not be necessary."

"Then you believe me?" His face was so hopeful that she reluctantly nodded.

"I suppose I must."

Without allowing her to continue, or processing her reluctance he sped on, "How else can I redeem myself? I cannot take back what I did, but what else can I do?"

Elizabeth almost laughed at his eagerness to please. Since when had proud Mr. Darcy been so vocal? She had never heard so many words come from him at once. She was on the point of laughing at him when he struck on a topic not nearly as humorous to her.

"Your sister! Was she truly in love with Mr. Bingley?"

"Are you going to promise to make Mr. Bingley marry her?" Elizabeth said with derision.

"No, Bingley is his own man, I cannot promise anything of the sort. But if she truly loved him . . . well then I can encourage his return to Hertfordshire. Or I can inform him of her presence in town, of which I am sure he is yet unaware." He watched her reaction eagerly.

"My sister is very reserved, but I assure you she was severely saddened by his abrupt departure. Her heart was definitely touched." Elizabeth paused ever so briefly before gaining more confidence. "Despite your disdain for my family, even you admitted that my sister and I should be excluded from censure of them. Know that, whatever impression my mother might convey, _we_ are not fortune hunters."

"Miss Bennet, I have obviously wronged you in many ways, ways that I had not realized. Bingley was a lucky man to have engaged the affection of such a woman." He conceded.

"Thank you, but words do not negate actions. The harm you caused her will not be undone. Months of heartache and confusion are not to be forgotten because of an apology."

"Of course not! How else can I make amends? I will write to Bingley immediately. But . . . a gift perhaps?"

A look of indignation crossed her face. "You wish to _buy_ my forgiveness? I have no interest in you nor your money. In fact, at this moment my greatest wish is to be far away from you!" With that she attempted to get past him again.

He grabbed her arm and she shot him a look of deepest loathing. "Please Miss Bennet!"

"Sir, you will remove your hand and let me leave! I do not know what is possessing you to court my forgiveness with such vehemence. You cannot change who you are . . ."

"But I told you! I love you! I wish to marry you!"

"And _I_ already told _you_, you are the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry! Perhaps I was wrong about Wickham, but you provided a new reason today for my disdain of your character! You cannot honestly believe I would wish to marry you. Just as I do not honestly believe you wish to marry me."

"But of course I do! I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you."

"Your behavior is that of a man experiencing lust not love." With that he dropped her hand in surprise and she ran off in the opposite direction. This time he did not chase her.

"Perhaps your assessment of my behavior is accurate, dear Elizabeth, but you will see. I will prove my love for you!" Darcy said this to himself as she was out of sight now. As he walked back to Rosings, his resolution was set. He would make Elizabeth Bennet love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Darcy arrived back at Rosings with determination and headed toward his chambers to write to Bingley. Col. Fitzwilliam found him on his way.

"Well hello cousin! What has you so worked up?" Col. Fitzwilliam's face was all good humor, but quickly switched to concern upon examination of Darcy, whose face clearly betrayed his agitation.

Darcy hesitated before speaking. "Come with me to my chambers I would like to share some news with you." Col. Fitzwilliam followed willingly.

Once the door was closed, Col. Fitzwilliam did not wait for Darcy to start. "What is this news, cousin, could it be so dreadful? Are we to stay longer in this forsaken place?"

Darcy almost smiled. "Yes, I believe we will. But when you learn the reason perhaps you will forgive me as another has not."

His interest truly piqued now, Col. Fitzwilliam nodded his head for Darcy to continue.

Darcy paused again, "I have proposed to Miss Bennet." He finally let out abruptly.

"Oh my! Well then . . . allow me to offer my congrat . . ."

"Oh no, that will not be necessary, she rejected me."

"Rejected you? Is she out of her mind? On what account did she reject you?"

"On many accounts, let me assure you. You have seen how I behave around her. I am not myself, she discomposes me so. You even made fun of me for it! I blundered on about non-sense as I laid my heart at her feet. I was stupid enough to mention how unsuitable her family is and how I struggled to overcome my feelings for her."

Col. Fitzwilliam laughed. "Yes I have seen your abominable behavior around the lady and suspected she had a unique effect on you. But I did not think your discomposure would go so far as to allow you to insult her. Though, I admit I had not expected your admiration to go so far as to suggest marriage, either." He said the last almost to himself. "How did the lady react?"

"Oh she should have slapped me! Instead she told me how disreputable a person I am; how she has long loathed me; and how I am nothing but arrogant and self-serving. On top of my behavior she cited my wrong-doing towards others. You know how I told you of my removing a friend from a lady? the lady was her sister and, if Miss Elizabeth is in earnest, the sister was in fact in love."

Here Col. Fitzwillaim sighed and interjected, "I am sorry cousin, I told Miss Bennett what you said while speaking of your loyalty to your friends."

"No need to apologize, she seems to have believed me capable of such cruelty already. My greatest fault was my behavior toward Wickham."

"Wickham! How is he acquainted with the young lady?"

"He is in the militia in Herfordshire now. I know not what specifically he told her, but she certainly believed I was the villain of the pair."

"Surely such lies can be corrected. You have evidence on your side."

"Yes, I offered her my side of the story, but only after . . ."

"After what?" Col. Fitzwilliam was curious at his cousin's sudden reticence.

"I accosted her!"

"WHAT?"

"We were standing there, inches from each other, and I just could not take it anymore. The anger in her face was too much. I . . . kissed her . . . passionately." Darcy ended feebly.

"DARCY! She is a gentleman's daughter!" Fitzwilliam almost screamed.

"I know," Darcy said quietly.

"She had just rejected your advances!"

"I know," a little louder.

"Her reputation would be ruined had someone seen you!"

"I KNOW! Believe me I feel the impropriety of what I have done." Darcy bellowed.

Fitzwilliam paused then continued more evenly, "How did she react?"

"I suppose she was shocked, but then she seemed to be enjoying the moment, until . . ."

"Until what?" Col. Fitzwilliam said with some impatience.

"Until something in her face changed to a look of horror. I let her down and left, abruptly, but she ran into me again on her way back to the parsonage."

"Let her down?"

Darcy ignored this.

"Then I apologized and explained about Wickham. I believe that she believes me, though it took more explanation than I would have liked. She does not want to believe me. She will undoubtedly look for an alternative possibility. She maintains that I am the last man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry." This was said with bitterness that could not be contained.

"She said that?"

"Yes, twice."

"Then why are we staying?" Fitzwilliam was holding back the exasperation from his voice remarkably well, or at least he thought so.

"She does not wish to marry the bumbling idiot that she knows to be me, but she does not know the real me. I will make things right. I will show her who I truly am. And you will help." Darcy had an almost manic quality to his determination now.

Fitzwilliam laughed. "How do you expect me to help work a miracle. She sounds quite set against you. Perhaps you should just let her go. You did accost her after all. She has a real reason to dislike you, even hasn't as many as she thinks she does."

"No! I could not do that. Had I been able to let her go I would never have proposed to her. I will not accept her ill opinion of me."

"And how am I to help? You have not addressed that." Fitzwilliam was almost amused now.

"If ever she asks about me, or anything I have told her, I would like you to tell her the truth, the whole truth." Fitzwilliam's eyebrows raised at this directive.

"I suppose I can comply with such a request. What of Anne and Aunt Catherine?"

"Anne will be pleased. She wishes me to marry so that Aunt Catherine might give up her hopes regarding the two of us. I hope to include her in my plans. In fact I will go speak with her in a moment. Catherine need not know anything. She will see my changed behavior toward Miss Bennet, that cannot be helped, but I will ensure her curtesy toward her guests when they are here."

"Ah, so you intend to curb our Aunt! This I will gladly stay to watch." Fitzwilliam truly was entertained now.

"Yes, and in that I may require your help as well. But primarily I wish you to walk out with me, or pay calls on the Parsonage with me. I do not wish to alarm Miss Bennet by my presence alone. I wish her to feel comfortable with me in company after my horrid behavior. If, however, you occupy too much of her attention, I may resort to physical violence on your person."

The last was said with such seriousness that the Colonel almost blanched before realizing his cousin was in jest, at least in part.

"I will assist as I can. I greatly enjoy her company."

"Yes, perhaps too much so." Darcy turned away from his cousin so that Fitzwilliam could not see his face.

"Come now, cousin. She has a fine spirit that no man would find unappealing, and she is quite beautiful. You cannot be upset that I admire a woman just because you do as well. You are simply bothered by the fact that she prefers _my_ company when I am friendly and you are grave."

"Yes, well that will no longer be the case. Tomorrow morning we will call on the Parsonage. For now I have a letter to write. I will see you at dinner." With that abrupt dismissal, Darcy shuffled Col. Fitzwilliam out of the room.

Darcy sad down and began his letter to Mr. Bingley. He expressed his regret for interfering with Miss Bennet and how Miss Bennet was currently in London. He went so far as to encourage his friend to renew the acquaintance, for Bingley had been in low spirits of late as well. He closed the letter with a hope of staying with him at Netherfield in a few weeks time, if that was agreeable to its Master.

The letter was posted immediately and Darcy went in pursuit of his cousin Anne. She was easily found in her private sitting room. Darcy and Anne were fairly close, but never wished to show any regard for each other in the presence of Lady Catherine, for fear of getting her expectations up. He had no doubt of her assistance.

"Anne! I am glad to find you alone."

"Hello cousin. Why do you seek me out?"

"I know we haven't discussed the plan of your mother's in years . . ."

"Oh Fitzwilliam! Please do not tell me you came here to propose! You may wish a wife, but my wishes have not changed." She said as theatrically as she could.

Darcy cut her off with the same tone of false seriousness. "No, Anne, calm yourself. I did not come to propose. I have already made a proposal today and do not wish to be rejected again."

Anne looked at him in shock. "Are you in earnest? Who, besides me, would reject the great Mr. Darcy?" She was teasing him, but serious in her question. Then realization struck. "Miss Bennet! Your odd behavior of late was because of Miss Bennet?"

He nodded slightly.

"Oh cousin, I'm glad you have never tried to court me if that is how you behave."

"Thank you for that, cousin."

"Don't get ill-tempered with me. Why did you come to tell me this if you were rejected?"

"Miss Bennet has many mistaken ideas about my character. I wish to show her a better side of me. I would like you to aid me in whatever way is feasible. Nothing to arduous, of course. But perhaps I could come with you when you call on the parsonage? Or you could encourage that party's presence at dinner?" Darcy looked at her hopefully.

"I suppose I could assist you in those ways. I was thinking of taking a drive in my phaeton in the morning. If you drove, we could stop at the parsonage."

"Brilliant! I planned to go with Richard already, but with both of you I can attempt to demonstrate my purpose to greater effect. Then we can invite them for dinner! Thank you Anne!" Darcy kissed her hand as she smiled and bowed her head. He rushed from the room to organize his other plans and elicit the desired invitation from Lady Catherine.

Lady Catherine proved as malleable as Darcy could wish, once he stated his intention to stay for a few days or so longer than expected. He also mentioned that he had perceived a growing regard between Anne and Mrs. Collins and thought that was something to be encouraged as it might encourage more activity and improved health. Lady Catherine had noticed nothing of the sort, and did not think much of her daughter having an intimate friend, let alone a parson's wife. However, Darcy's hope of improvement to Anne was taken a sign that he planned to marry her soon, pending her capability.

The Collins would be shocked by the number of additional invitations they would receive over the next month.

By the time Elizabeth reached the parsonage she was out of breath, having run the entire way, and startled a maid as she dashed up the stairs of the house. Charlotte and Maria were not at home. She knew they had gone to the village as she set out for her walk. They must have been caught in the rain as well to still be there.

Elizabeth was glad to be alone. She needed time to allow all the information of the last hour to sink into her consciousness. She paced around the room while she thought.

_Oh how I hate that man! His presumption! To claim he has never tried to seduce innocent girls after what he did to me! And Wickham! Could Mr. Darcy have told the truth? Why would he lie? He _has_ always demonstrated a great fondness for his sister. Surely he would not make up lies that slandered her character. But why would Wickham lie? I suppose that is easier to answer-no one liked Mr. Darcy. Wickham became well-liked and well-regarded by providing an excuse to not like Mr. Darcy. But Wickham did not go to the Netherfield ball after claiming Mr. Darcy could not scare him away. He also slandered Mr. Darcy to the entire village after claiming he would not. And he told me of the ill-treatment after knowing me but a day. How could I have trusted him so inherently, unquestioningly?_

_Wickham is not worth my thoughts, nor my regrets. But Mr. Darcy! What came over him? Could he really feel something for me? How could he have thought I returned his regard enough to marry him? _

_No, he would not have concerned himself with whether I cared anything for him. He assumes any young woman would be thrilled to accept an offer from him. How dare he! How dare he make so many presumptions while insulting me! And then to think my forgiveness could be bought with a trinket! _

_But if he brings Bingley back to Jane . . . _

_He was the one that separated them in the first place. His behavior towards them has never been justified. Encouraging Bingley would only fix something he broke in the first place. . . . Oh but how happy Jane would be if Bingley found her in London! Perhaps at least that much good can come of all this._

_What else will he try though? Will he tell people of what happened? Col. Fitzwilliam? Mr. Collins? Lady Catherine? Surely not! She would be furious at him. He would not resort to spreading rumors about me in order to force me to marry him . . . would he? No, no, certainly not. He will come to his senses tonight and realize that he never truly wished to marry me. But perhaps I should make and effort to leave sooner than intended. I cannot face being around him after what happened today!_

Elizabeth spent the next hour with such thoughts running through her head. By the time Mrs. Collins and her sister arrived home, Elizabeth had fallen asleep, emotionally worn out. She claimed later at dinner than she had not been feeling well, which garnered sympathy without questions.

..

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate the encouragement to keep writing. Unfortunately it will probably be some time before the next chapter is done. But, I promise it will be more substance and less filler, unlike this one.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With Lady Catherine's invitation secured, Darcy prepared for the day with care. If he could prolong his morning with Elizabeth somehow, and then she came to Rosings for dinner, he would have most of the day with her. After so long of repressing his feelings for her, he felt a great freedom in allowing himself to look forward to seeing her, despite all. The idea that she would certainly not be looking forward to seeing him checked his plans and enthusiasm. But, he had overcome his own reservations, surely he could overcome hers as well. He hoped.

he had an idea of her habits after purposely finding her walking the lanes several times over the last couple weeks. With both of his cousins' help ensured, he had formed a plan.

"Good Morning Richard!" Darcy said over the breakfast table as Col. Fitzwilliam came into the room.

"You are more chipper than I expected, cousin. I anticipated a moody or desolate man after the events of yesterday finally hit you."

"That I may become if I am forced to give up hope, however, for today I have a plan. Determination will pull me through."

"Am I privileged enough to know the details of this plan?"

"Oh you need only follow along." Lady Catherine came into the breakfast room at that moment. "Good morning, Aunt."

"Good Morning, Darcy, Fitzwilliam. I am very pleased you plan to stay, we greatly enjoy your company. Anne especially would be very sorry to see you go so very soon." Catherine sounded more deferential than normal and Fitzwilliam wondered what Darcy had said the night before to elicit such behavior.

"I am glad we could be a source of pleasure to my cousin. In fact, I arranged with Anne last night that I would drive her out in her phaeton this morning." Lady Catherine looked extremely pleased, but before she could say anything Darcy continued. "She said she would like to pay a visit at the parsonage, which will give me an opportunity to extend your gracious invitation to the Collins' and their guests to dine with us this evening."

Fitzwilliam was regarding his cousin with great interest, with a hint of a smirk fighting at the corner of his mouth.

"And if it suits you, Richard, would you join me for a walk around the grounds after breakfast. I should like to stretch my legs." Darcy eyed his cousin flatly, as if there was nothing to this request.

"I should be very interested in seeing where such a walk will take us." Fitzwilliam was truly smirking now.

Darcy simply nodded, Lady Catherine had begun discoursing on the various walks around the estate, the many merits of each, and the benefits of walking.

Elizabeth was far more agitated than she would have liked. She knew she must avoid Mr. Darcy, in case he had not given up his foolish ideas. She could not allow anything like yesterday to happen again. Unfortunately, it was a very fine day after the rain of the day before, and her legs itched to be outside. If another part of her itched to see Mr. Darcy again, she was quick to disregard it. She had not forgiven herself for how she reacted to his touch the day before.

"Charlotte, are there any lanes or walks here about that are not in Rosings park? I do not wish to miss anything worth seeing simply because I have not ventured outside of the park of one estate." Elizabeth was pleased with the casual tone to her voice.

"No, I don't believe so, Eliza. Surely you have not seen everything in the park? I did not expect even you to want for places to explore," Charlotte teased.

"Oh no, I am sure I could not have seen all of the park yet, I just wondered." Then an idea struck her. "I'm sure you have not seen it all either, perhaps you would walk out with me today?"

"You know I do not possess your love of long walks." Charlotte began.

"Only come a short way then."

Charlotte examined her friend suspiciously, but agreed. They found their bonnets and pelisses and headed towards the park.

Several minutes into their walk, Charlotte noticed that Elizabeth seemed to be looking for something surreptitiously. After several attempts at conversation with a very distracted Elizabeth, Charlotte was surprised when Elizabeth exclaimed, "Let us explore this way!" And she grabbed Charlotte's arm and pulled her behind some trees down a smaller path, faster than they had been walking.

Charlotte permitted this for several more minutes while contemplating her friend, but was getting quite tired due to their pace. When she spotted a bench she asked to stop briefly. Elizabeth looked concerned but agreed that they could of course stop if Charlotte wished it.

Darcy had seen Elizabeth too, only the swish of her gown as she turned away, but he was sure it was her. He promptly directed Col. Fitzwilliam in the direction of the skirt.

"You look like a hound who has just spotted his fox, Darcy. Am I right to assume that you had higher hopes for this walk than just my company?"

"I do not know to what you refer." Darcy smiled mischievously back at his cousin before speeding ahead to catch up with Elizabeth. Unfortunately his cousin did not wish to exert himself likewise. Thus, Darcy continued to speed ahead then circle back to ensure he did not get too far ahead. They would need to arrive together or it would look odd indeed.

"You are doing nothing to lessen your resemblance to a hound with this behavior, Darcy. Relax, it will not do to go racing after her."

Darcy scowled, but fell into pace with Fitzwilliam. They were quickly within sight of Elizabeth again, but she was not alone.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Collins, Miss Bennet! How fortunate we are to bump into to you this morning." Darcy smiled genially.

Elizabeth had immediately shot her gaze to the floor when she noticed the men within sight. But at his greeting she sent him a reproachful glare for the smallest amount of time possible and then turned her head to the side, away from him.

"Good Morning Mr. Darcy, Col. Fitzwilliam." Mrs. Collins said politely before looking over to her friend, expecting a similar greeting, but was confused by what she saw.

Darcy continued on steadfastly, "I must say that I am not at all surprised to see you outside on such a beautiful day, but I am surprised to see you sitting down."

"That is on my account, Mr. Darcy. I am not as fond of long walks as Eliza. I wished to rest. I would be ready to turn back, but she practically pleaded for my company today and I know she would be loath to turn around so soon."

Elizabeth glared at her friend at the end of her speech. Charlotte ignored her as the men seemed to be doing. Until Elizabeth confided a reason for her behavior, Charlotte saw no need to be uncivil herself. And she was quite eager to push her friend into such a confession.

"Now _I_ am surprised, Miss Bennet, for I have never known you to require companionship on your walks. But, if you wish company, you now have two more willing companions." Col. Fitzwilliam said with the same genial tone he always used.

Elizabeth could not ignore him. "I will not deny that I specifically sought _my friend's_ company this morning."

"Then allow me to offer you my arm, Mrs. Collins, so that you may more easily continue your walk. I would not wish to deny Miss Bennet the pleasure of your company or her walk." Darcy promptly stepped up to Mrs. Collins, with a slight bow and arm out, bent at the elbow. He was not about to let them walk away.

Charlotte gazed at him in some surprise before accepting. "I would be glad of your assistance, Mr. Darcy. Eliza sought to explore somewhere new today, but I'm afraid that I am a poor guide. Perhaps you have a suggestion?"

Darcy could not have been happier for such an opening. "What would you be most interested to see Miss Bennet? I assume you have followed the path of the stream to the pond on the north side of the estate. But perhaps you have not seen the view from the top of the hill on the far east side of the park? On a clear day, like today, I expect we could see for miles. I believe you, Miss Bennet, would enjoy such a sight?"

Elizabeth had finally looked at him, and even began to look excited, then seemed to remember herself and turned away again. "No, sir, you are mistaken. I should think nothing of such a view nor do I wish to go so far."

Charlotte thought this pronouncement of Elizabeth's was exceptionally petulant and very unlike her. Particularly as she saw the excitement in her eyes at its first mention. She began to worry that perhaps she should not antagonize her friend farther.

"I must admit, also, that such a walk does not appeal to me. I would prefer stouter shoes and a heavier pelisse. Perhaps another day. For now, let us just walk to the pond." Charlotte began heading in that direction and the rest followed. Darcy offered his arm again as it had been dropped at some point during the conversation.

'I suppose a different day would be better. My cousin Anne wished to pay a visit to you today. I promised her I would drive her over in her phaeton when we returned from our walk. If it is agreeable to you, of course, I will go fetch her after we bring you back to the parsonage."

"Yes, that would be lovely, Mr. Darcy. I am always honoured to host Miss de Bourgh."

"Wonderful, I am glad to hear it. Incidentally, my Aunt also wished to extend an invitation to your party to dine with us this evening. I am certain my cousin will renew the invitation when she arrives. May we have the pleasure of seeing you all there?" Darcy looked at her amiably as they continued to walk.

"Yes, I am sure my husband will be very happy to accept any invitation from Lady Catherine. But I will let him speak for himself when we get back to the parsonage." Charlotte had never had such a friendly conversation with this man, she was not quite sure how best to respond.

"I am glad. So, Mrs. Collins, how do you find Kent? Do you feel you have been here long enough to form an opinion? How does it compare to Hertfordshire?" Darcy continued companionably.

While Charlotte marveled over what could produce such a change in someone so proud and disagreeable, generally, Elizabeth fought to not stare with her mouth agape.

Col. Fitzwilliam offered his arm to Elizabeth when Darcy stepped away. "I would not wish you to be neglected, Miss Bennet, may I offer you my arm? Though, of course, I know you do not tire easily." He smiled down at Elizabeth's look of astonishment still directed at Darcy's back. She did not move to take his arm, nor acknowledge his remark. "Miss Bennet? Is something amiss?"

Even in her confused state Elizabeth recognized the amusement in her companion's voice and turned to look at him sharply. Col. Fitzwilliam continued to smile at her pleasantly and presented his arm once again. She stepped up and took it without dropping her quizzical gaze.

After measuring her words for some time Elizabeth finally responded, "You and your cousin seem in good spirits this morning." It was more of a question than a statement.

"And is there something amiss in that? Should we not be?"

Elizabeth shook herself slightly and her voice took on its normal demeanor. "Certainly not, Colonel. I would not wish to be around foul-tempered men. Especially not when they refuse to acknowledge my hints about wishing to spend time with my friend."

"Were you trying to hint at that? I must say I completely missed it."

"Well of course you did, military men are not known for their intelligence after all. But Mr. Darcy, I know, prides himself on his greatness of mind, surely he . . ."

"And what have I done to deserve such wrath? Not known for our intelligence, indeed! You may be disapproving of my cousin, but I . . ."

"And what do you know of my disapproval of your cousin?" Elizabeth asked sharply, having gained her purpose from the insult. She did not wish to endure Col. Fitzwilliam smirking and manipulating her for the rest of their walk.

He stopped short, the slightest hint of embarrassment on his cheeks. Then he smiled a very meaningful smile. "You are a very clever woman. I would never wish to cross you."

"You have not answered my question. And what makes you smirk so?" Elizabeth was clearly frustrated. He had not seen her this way before and almost wanted to laugh. Another look at her face, however, told him just how inappropriate that would be.

"I merely appreciate my cousin's tastes more and more."

Elizabeth blushed scarlet out of embarrassment or anger, she was not sure.

Col. Fitwilliam did not seem to be sure either. "That was meant as a compliment, Miss Bennet, please accept it as such."

"Your cousin's tastes are not that of a gentleman, I would not recommend that you esteem them," Elizabeth responded softly, but with bitterness.

Fitzwilliam examined her closely, even though she kept her eyes down. Then he continued considerately, "What has brought on this opinion?"

"You have yet to answer _my_ question, Colonel, but I imagine that you would be able to answer your own." Elizabeth's voice was stronger now, she was clearly attempting to gain her normal composure.

"Perhaps you are correct. I should like to hear it from you just the same."

"I have nothing I wish to say. And Mr. Darcy should be aware that I do not desire his company."

"Is that so? Well then I'm afraid you and he are at cross-purposes. For I believe he did all in his power to be in your presence as much as possible today." He smiled at the look of shocked incredulity on her face.

"To what possible purpose? Why would he impose himself on me again!" Elizabeth almost shouted, but she and the Colonel were not very far behind Darcy and Charlotte, who seemed to be having a very pleasant conversation. Thus, she lowered her voice quickly when her first question caused Charlotte to turn her head.

"Be reassured, at least, that he also wished your comfort," the Colonel replied more softly a moment later.

"How did he believe he could possible achieve such a thing?" Elizabeth was confused by this statement.

"I am here, am I not?"

Elizabeth understood, Darcy brought a witness so that he would not do anything else untoward. Or perhaps so she could not simply flee or yell at him.

They continued on in silence, Elizabeth not wishing to give anything that the Colonel did not already know away. They properly admired the pond in their own ways and rested briefly. Elizabeth singled out Charlotte and navigated her away from the men while they rested, but not long enough to explain her behavior.

"Shall we continue back? I think Anne will be ready for me to drive her soon, if you don't mind ladies?" Darcy queried the others.

"Of course we should return." Charlotte said but was slow to get to her feet, she hardly ever walked so far.

"Oh Mrs. Collins, would you wish to rest more? I will happily stay, Darcy may go fetch our cousin then we shall all be back to the house at the same time and you may rest for longer." Col. Fitzwilliam offered.

"I would not wish the housekeeper to be unaware of the arrival of so man guests at once. Lizzy, could you perhaps go back with Mr. Darcy and warn Mrs. Bradshaw?"

"No! . . . surely she will be well prepared for 3 guests, even such exalted ones as will be in attendance. Besides I would much rather stay with you and allow the gentlemen to return. Perhaps Col. Fitzwilliam could stop at the parsonage to warn of the call on his way." Elizabeth said these words in an almost frantic voice.

"No, no, what are you thinking? Col. Fitzwilliam could not possibly announce his own visit," Charlotte gently chided her friend. Then in a soft voice to Elizabeth alone, "I know you do not particularly like Mr. Darcy, but he won't bite, what has you so afraid of him? You were never this way before."

_I suppose bite was one of the few things he did not do with his mouth to me . . . or did he?_ Elizabeth mused.

There was no means of escape, it would be unquestioningly rude to refuse Mr. Darcy's company after such a request from her friend and host. Though at this moment she would have offended Mr. Darcy with a light heart, and his cousin with just a twinge, the reminder of all the improprieties of her family came back full force. Though he knew she would not desire his company, he would also think her ill-bred if she did not comply.

"It seems as though you have gotten your way," Elizabeth said the the group in general as she felt they were all conspiring against her. "I will see you back at the parsonage shortly, Charlotte." And with a sigh she set off with Mr. Darcy, who was beyond pleased with the machinations of the others.

Elizabeth said nothing to her companion as they walked away. She walked only close enough to not appear to be running away while still in sight of the others. Once beyond their sight, her pace quickened.

Darcy could keep up with her easily, his legs being much longer than hers. The scene was almost amusing to him- her futile efforts to be away from him. Until, that is, it hit him that she _was_ trying to get away from him and why.

He was musing on the best way to begin apologizing anew when the lady interrupted his thoughts. "Surely you must be aware that I have no desire for your company, Sir. What are you hoping to accomplish by seeking me out, as I have been informed you have done intentionally?"

"I have indeed. I told you yesterday, though in a manner not to be repeated, that I love you. What man would not seek out the woman he loves?" He took note of her disbelieving, angry look and continued, "I will admit that my goal at present is simply to encourage a better opinion of me than I believe you to currently hold."

"My opinion is in every way justified by your behavior yesterday. More than that your behavior towards me has never been anything but haughty and proud. I would add reserved as well had you not behaved so forwardly yesterday!" She was still racing up the path with him on her heels.

"I am still shocked by my want of propriety. You have every reason to be angered by my behavior yesterday. But please know that all my interactions with you in the past have been extremely uncharacteristic of me. You have heard Col. Fitzwilliam tease me, just the other day, because I was not acting myself. You discompose me so! I have not known how to act. I have never been so bewitched by any woman as I have been by you."

"A pretty speech, Mr. Darcy, but you forget that your initial rudeness to me was certainly not justified by such discomposure- you thought me tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt you. Surely a woman who is merely tolerable could not discompose a man of the world, used to all the beauties of the ton fawning over and throwing themselves at him," Elizabeth replied, spitefully.

"When did I say such a thing? . . . Oh . . . at the assembly, in Meryton? I offended you before I had even been introduced to you! No wonder you are so set against me, so quick to believe Wickham. I have done nothing but worsen an already negative opinion." Darcy was speaking more to himself than her, clearly angry at his own behavior. "I had not realized you overheard that nonsense. Please believe that I now consider you to be the handsomest woman of my acquaintance and that you could tempt me to do anything without a second thought."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I well know how you are tempted by me, though I do not understand the transition. But you must admit that your being 'bewitched' by me is a poor argument after such a beginning. I do not know what initiated your current lust, but it does not make sense . . ."

"Love, not lust!" He jumped in front of her path to emphasize his point and look her in the eye. "I am tempted by your beauty to be sure. But I love you for your mind, your wit and vivacity, courage and kindness. I have never seen your equal in all the ladies of the ton. You challenge me! You do not allow ill reasoned arguments to stand unquestioned, nor are not afraid to question. While at the same time your manners are perfectly correct, you do not offend, but simply enlighten. And none of the ladies of the ton, whom you describe as fawning, would consider walking three miles to be of comfort to a sister for no gain of their own. At first, to my shame, I thought you had purposely placed yourself in my path, as that would be the only reason for any of them to behave similarly. But I admired you all the more for your dedication to your sister. You were almost breaching propriety with how little you were in our company. The lively intelligence in you manner, which shone through your eyes, had my heart longing for more of you."

Elizabeth was closely examining her boots and blushing fiercely. She would never have expected such praise. Certainly after his proposal contained nothing but insults, she did not expect admiration of her character now.

"The night of the assembly I was in an extremely foul mood. I have expressed my discomfort in meeting and speaking to new people before. You so properly challenged my beliefs and behaviors. I promise to practice and try harder from now on.

"That night we had arrived from town only hours before. While the journey is not a long one, it was performed in the same carriage as Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, and Mr. Hurst. The first lady's overtures for my comfort were nauseating. I was not well pleased to be forced to squire her around at the dance after such behavior. Additionally, we had been delayed by her in leaving and I had several stressful meetings and interactions in the days preceding my departure. When Bingley suggested I dance with some unknown lady in a room full of mothers and young ladies assessing my worth and primping themselves to win my favor, I demurred. I should not have said what I did, there is no justification. In truth, I had glanced in the direction he indicated to appease him and hardly registered the woman he meant. I am sorry for it as I may have behaved better had I truly seen you. I should not have allowed my poor mood to produce such ill-conceived words. I deserve the same censure I was so wrong to apply to your family. Their behavior had not the meanness of my own."

Here Elizabeth looked up for the first time. _Is he really admitting to being wrong about my family? I expect him to apologize for insulting them, but to claim his behavior worse than theirs?_

"Sir, though I cannot approve of your insults of my family, I concede that there is some truth to your claims of their impropriety. I would wish my youngest sisters more thoughtful, less flighty and flirtatious. But you disdain my aunt and uncle, to whom you have yet to be introduced, simply because of their address and occupation. I dare you to find more deserving people in all of the ball rooms of London."

Darcy tried to hide his smile. This was the fiery Elizabeth he loved so dearly. "I will accept your challenge with the expectation of failing. I am certain that if you hold them in such esteem they could be nothing but truly estimable people. I look forward to making their acquaintance soon so that I may start my futile search."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to hide her smile. She had not intended to provide him an opening for wit and a furthering of their acquaintance. He had won that point. Despite herself she smiled at her mistake. She composed her features and continued past him once again. He easily fell into step at her side, pleased with his progress and the hint of a smile and the flare in her eyes he had witnessed.

"Your belief in the truth of my opinion must serve the purpose, for I see no situation in which you would have occasion to meet." Elizabeth tried to recover her disdain of him with only fragment of success.

"I am certain a time will come in the near future. You are to travel back to london in less than a week's time, are you not? I plan to travel there as well. Perhaps I could call on you there with Mr. Bingley. He may have already called by that time, but I'm sure he will be more than happy to accompany me."

"Mr. Bingley?" Elizabeth exclaimed in some confusion.

"Why, yes, Mr. Bingley. After you told me of your sister's regard for him yesterday, I wrote to tell him of her presence in town and apologize for not telling him of it sooner. I would like to see for myself that she really does care, but I have faith that you know your sister best. I only hope he will forgive my intrusion. It was not my place to interfere."

Elizabeth was quite shocked by all that he had said today. It was too far, too great a leap from yesterday to today. "Mr. Darcy, while I appreciate the action and hope for the best results from it, you seem to have changed positions and opinions with a speed that makes me question their longevity. I still don't understand what you hope to accomplish or why by these displays. However, if I could like you, I would be foolish to do so. What truth is there in changing so dramatically to please me? Eventually the facade will crumble and leave behind the man I already know that I do not like."

He stepped in front of her again. "That is my point precisely- the man you know is not worth your esteem, but I am not that man. You do not know the man I truly am because I have been too afraid to show myself to you. In part I did not wish to expose myself for fear of initiating wishes that I did not believe could be fulfilled, I did not wish to injure you in the process. I know better now. I want you to know the man I truly am."

"You cannot claim that the opinions you spouted off about my family were formed from the same fears. You do not think well of my family or my connections. An opinion of such long standing cannot change overnight."

He held out his hand for them to begin walking again.

"I admit that I have been taught to think well of myself and meanly of others since I was a small boy. With my social position came a legacy of responsibility impressed on me as of utmost importance from birth. Old fashioned notions. My thoughts on the matter have been evolving of late, partially because of you. Because you are such an example of what a woman should be, despite your more modest pedigree compared to the ladies of the ton. I spoke to you of my scruples to emphasize how much I care for you. Had I truly held with my parents ideas about birth and rank I may have admired you, but I would not have come to love you. Who can love someone they _truly _believe is beneath them? I never thought of you as beneath me or beneath my notice."

He paused, taking a deep breath. "My declaration was meant to show that I valued _you, _your worth. My change from yesterday is not so great as you think. I am now confident when yesterday I was unsure. I am now certain that the change beginning in me is a change to be encouraged and developed. I wish to be more liberal minded. After all, my friendship with Bingley, who many would believe beneath me in social rank, has been a great source of happiness and comfort in my life. He is a better friend than any man I know of much higher rank, and far more worthy of my esteem. I hope I can be as good a friend in the future."

Elizabeth was at a loss for how to respond to such a speech. She walked on, head down in contemplation of the man beside her, utterly at a lost to make him out. Try as he might to explain himself, none of it made sense.

Just as they approached the parsonage house, but before they were visible from it, Darcy stopped again. "You mentioned again that you do not understand my motivations. I thought I explained them several times, primarily that I love you and wish for you love me in return. Thus, I must understand that you do not believe me. If you do not trust such ardent assertions of regard, do you believe any of what I have said to you? Has your opinion of me changed at all?"

He sounded pleading, almost desperate. She did not know how to respond, what to say.

"Please, my love, even if you can never love me in return, I would hope for your opinion of me to be such that you believe my honest explanations."

"Mr. Darcy, how dare you address me thusly! You claim that I do not know the true you, but how do you believe you know the true me? How could you possibly love me? Surely such a minor acquaintance as we have does not warrant the use of such terms. A term too that you will never hear from my lips in reference to you. I cannot stop your foolish campaign to win my good opinion. I even applaud your efforts to be a better person. But do not proceed in the hope that such changes will achieve what you claim to want so badly. My opinion may lighten, but I cannot conceive of a time when I could possibly love you."

Only the first sentence was spoken with anger. She conveyed the rest of her message in a calm and rational manner in the hope that he would respond rationally and stop this nonsense he had begun. Still, upon finishing, the look on his face was not anger but sadness. Then it changed to determination.

"You were right to chide me for my endearment. I will settle for a lightening of your opinion of me as that is all I have a right to hope for, for now. I would like us to be friends. If Bingley pursues your sister again we may see a great deal of each other. I would not wish such events to be uncomfortable."

Elizabeth looked at him skeptically. "I would not wish for that either."

"Then let us proceed as friends."

He walked with her to the gate, at which point he claimed her hand and bowed over it. Hesitating ever so slightly and watching her eyes for a reaction, he raised her hand to his lips for a brief kiss. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but maintained only a skeptical look once he released her hand.

"I shall return shortly with my cousin, I hope that our friendship may strengthen in the company of others."

She curtsied and walked to the house without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darcy hurried off to Rosings. He was not sure whether this was progress or not, but she had not ripped her hand out of his. He would need to go slower. He knew something of her stubbornness. It would not do to push so much that she maintained her declaration of never loving him for the sake of having declared it so. Small steps and constancy would win the day in the end. She would know the man he truly is. And if that was not worthy of her love he did not know what he would do. _Perhaps letting the incidence at the temple slip to her mother would be promising . . . or repeating it outside the window of her father's study, _Darcy mused, with no true intention of doing any such thing.

Anne had been cooling her heals for the last fifteen minutes waiting for her cousin's return. She hoped his delay meant that things were proceeding well. Upon seeing him, however, she could not quite make out his expression. Without much discussion, for the walls seemed to have ears at Rosings and it would not due for his aunt to learn of his hopes, they set off to the stables. In no time they were back to the parsonage. Darcy had made a few comments on the morning, but did not want her to appear to be acting a part by him dictating one.

Charlotte and Col. Fitzwilliam stepped into the house just after Elizabeth finished warning of the intended guests and looking into what provisions could be provided at such sort notice. The three chatted pleasantly. Col. Fitzwilliam was always a pleasure to be around and despite his being in league with his cousin, Elizabeth had no reason to be querulous with him as she did with Darcy.

Ten minutes later, when Darcy arrived with his other cousin, Elizabeth had reason to suspect Anne was in league with Darcy as well.

_For all his talk of it being a degradation of his family to consider me, his family is certainly supportive. I imagine Lady Catherine will be less so. We shall see at tea this evening. _Elizabeth pondered as Darcy aided Miss de Bourgh out of the phaeton.

All the pleasantries were got through with little help from Elizabeth. She sat on a chair somewhat isolated from the others and got out her embroidery. Tea was ordered and what small biscuits the parsonage had on hand were brought out. The cousins were appropriately complementary and chatted pleasantly as a group for several minutes. The conversation gradually turned toward books, on purpose to be sure, as Darcy had often seen Elizabeth reading or carrying a book.

"Of course my mother would not like to hear it, but I greatly enjoy novels. Do not let her know, I beg you, but I send my maid to the circulating library for me every now and then." Anne was almost laughing at her daring. "I recently acquired _The Italian_ but have not the courage to ask for _The Monk_. I blush even thinking about what my maid would think of such a request!"

"I can well imagine! _The Monk _is truly shocking in its vulgarity! But if you truly wish to read it, Anne, I can find a way to get it to you. Aunt Catherine need never know." Darcy smiled indulgently at his cousin, who flashed a smile in return.

"I would be delighted to receive such a gift. However, my mother would never allow a present from you to go unexamined by her. Could you pretend it was something else? Bind it with some other title, perhaps? She never opens a book so there is no fear of her discovering the concealment."

"Oh Anne, how shocking you are, to insult dear Aunt Catherine!" Col Fitzwilliam feigned disapproval.

Anne feigned honor at her behavior. "Please forgive me, Mrs. Collins. I know I ought not to speak in such a way."

Charlotte chuckled at the silliness of the whole performance. "You have no need to apologize to me. I esteem Lady Catherine as the patroness to my Husband, but you are her family in know her best. I would never question your knowledge of her."

Everyone laughed at such a very proper statement with an entirely improper meaning. Elizabeth had finally given up her pretense of not paying attention to the conversation and her embroidery had fallen to her lap.

"And you, Miss Bennet, have you read _The Monk_?" Anne asked politely, noting her interest in the conversation.

"Unfortunately not. I have read _The Italian_, however, and heard that it was in response to Lewis' _Monk_. But even my liberal father did not believe _The Monk_ suitable reading for his young daughters. Though I believe he has a copy. Perhaps you would like to discuss _The Italian_ sometime? That is, if you finish it before we leave. None of my sisters wish to delve into the meaning behind the aspects of novels as I do, nor do they read as voraciously. I rarely get the chance for discussion."

"I may be a poor participant in such a discussion as I read them rather superficially as well. Fitz is the person you should be asking. He used to bore us all with his monologues about the moral dilemmas of Hamlet and such." Anne responded while turning and smiling at her cousin. Darcy beamed.

"I would enjoy such an opportunity immensely!" Darcy smiled at Elizabeth with warmth. "Would you prefer to discuss Radcliffe's works or something you have read more recently? At Netherfield I noticed you reading _Evelina_. Have you read Burney's other works?"

"I am surprised you would have noticed such a thing, and remembered it all these months!" She shook her head a little at the man smiling even more broadly.

"I had just finished _Camilla _at the time and wondered then if you had read it. I tell my sister that I must read all of her books before her so that I can be assured that the content is suitable. She and I both know that I enjoy them almost as much as she does, but she would never challenge my motives. If I did not insist on reading them we would not be able to discuss them when she finishes."

"I have not had the opportunity to read _Camilla_. While I enjoy Burney's writing, her characters lack a certain spark. I cannot imagine anyone I know being so weak spirited that they would faint away at the provocations lain before her protagonists. Nor would I wish to be so docile in my interactions, led around here and there," Elizabeth responded.

"I certainly cannot imagine you as one of Burney's heroines. You would be a whole new genre were someone to attempt to capture a character such as you in print. However, at this moment I feel a certain camaraderie with Camilla. She is well meaning and deeply in love but makes poor decisions that she knows her love will not approve. She simply cannot find her way out of continually worsening the opinion her love holds of her."

Elizabeth could sense her friends interest in such a peculiar speech, as well as the barely concealed smirks of Darcy's cousins. She paused before she gave him the satisfaction of asking, "and how does it end? It is a novel, so surely the heroine and her hero come to an understanding. I almost wish for a lack of forgiveness and brutal rejection so that it might be more similar to life."

Darcy barely flinched at the barb. "Of course, you are correct in your first assertion. They do find each other in the end. But I do not believe that novels must be so far from real life. Misunderstandings can be explained and forgiven if the parties involved are willing to do their parts. Of course, the person in the wrong must show true remorse and lay his actions out for judgement. But by doing so he hopes that the other may be willing to assess those actions by their motivation, judge him fairly, and most especially be willing to forgive and move on when the time comes to do so."

Anne listened to this conversation with rapt interest, but thought her cousin may be going too far, and being too open in a public setting. To steer him back to the topic she said, "you must remember, though, that Camilla is young and naive of the world. She acts for the good of her sisters and friends even if she acts in error. She very often does not know a better way out of her immediate dilemma. In real life such situations are rare. And most people cannot claim such ignorance."

"You are certainly correct in that, Anne, but I imagine most people would not readily find themselves in such tangles. Thus an in between must be conceived of with less serious problems, fewer horrific consequences, and a protagonist with a better idea of the world. More like the real world. What a novel such a description would make!"

"Darcy will become a novelist now that the idea is in his head," Col. Fitzwilliam smirked to Elizabeth.

"No such thing, I assure you, But Miss Bennet, would you like to read _Camilla_? I'm sure the circulating library in town has a copy. I would gladly go to town for you, or accompany you there."

"There is no need for such chivalry, Mr. Darcy. I can assure you the library does not have _Camilla_ because Elizabeth borrowed it not 4 days ago when last we went. I believe she had not been able to find it in Meryton. One of Mrs. Long's nieces ruined their copy if I remember correctly and they have yet to replace it."

Elizabeth looked slightly put out by her friend, she would have preferred to deny any interest in such a book, even if she had read it for hours the first day she had it. At least she would not be sent with him to the library. "I believe you are correct, Charlotte. I read _Cecelia_ before I came here but had yet to move on to _Camilla_. I do hope I have time to finish before we leave, her books are frequently difficult to leave behind."

"I agree! I believe I have a copy of the book. You must borrow mine. I never reread books and you may bring it back when next you come to visit, or Mrs. Collins visits you. There would be no hurry," Anne smiled amiably.

"I will hope to finish before I leave, but if not I may be so desperate to continue that I will be forced to accept your generous offer." Elizabeth smiled back at Anne. She had never been so pleasant, nor talkative. Elizabeth began to wonder whether the flair for dramatics Anne demonstrated earlier played a larger role in her life than one would expect.

"And what did you think of _Cecilia_? Was the heroine as disappointing as Evelina?" Darcy asked, eager to engage Elizabeth in conversation with him again.

The conversation continued more pleasantly than any of the participants would have anticipated. The open admiration and desire for Elizabeth's company that Darcy was demonstrating caused questions to come to Charlotte's mind, but she would be curious for now, Lizzy would tell her later. The important thing was that Elizabeth seemed more comfortable in the company of Mr. Darcy than she had this morning. The whole company was sorry to part when they realized the time. Lady Catherine would be wondering about their whereabouts and Mr. Collins would surely be back soon.

Anne gladly provided the invitation Darcy had secured the night before and was happily accepted by the parsonage party, with the assumption that Mr. Collins would be in agreement. The cousin's left with smiles for the success of the day and looking forward to dinner.

"We must find a way to fit three in this seat for I will not be forced to walk and miss the conversation that is about to occur." Col. Fitzwilliam exclaimed as the phaeton was prepared.

"Of course, but we must also go to town before returning to Rosings," Anne added as Darcy handed her up.

"Whatever for?" Fitzwilliam questioned.

"He must purchase a copy of _Camilla_, perhaps a used one so that it does not look as though I never opened the thing," Anne stated matter-of-factly.

The men looked at her confused, then comprehension dawned on Darcy. "You do not have a copy of _Camilla _for Miss Bennet to borrow?" He smirked.

"No of course not! I could not have gads of novels sitting around or my mother would find them. I get them all from the circulating library."

"What possessed you to offer yours to Miss Bennet, then?" Fitzwilliam asked, behind Darcy in understanding.

"She knew I would run off to buy one anyway. I would not miss the opportunity to offer Miss Bennet a present, though she would not accept one from me. From Anne she may borrow a book with immunity. I am grateful you are on _my_ side with your powers of scheming. Very well, to town!"

Mr. Collins was, as always, eager to accept Lady Catherine's invitation and the whole party was prompt in their arrival.

Anne was as quiet as Lady Catherine was loud, though Elizabeth thought she caught a wink when Lady Catherine's head was turned. She would have to ask more later.

Darcy talked more than was his wont, even politely responded to Mr. Collins' obsequious comments and praise. He pointedly directed questions to Elizabeth, keeping her in any conversation that he could with Lady Catherine's domineering tendencies.

Shortly after the party sat down after dinner Anne spoke up. "Miss Bennet, would you be so kind as to play for us? I so appreciate your playing."

"I would be happy to oblige. Do you have any piece in particular you wish to hear?"

Lady Catherine was on the point of making some remark when Darcy spoke up, "May I choose? I'm sure I can find something suitable to my cousin's tastes." He smiled at Anne and followed Elizabeth to the piano forte.

As Darcy looked through the music available, Elizabeth, making sure her back was to Lady Catherine and her voice low, said, "I do not understand your relationship with your cousin at all. She spoke not at all until today at the parsonage when she was lively and entertaining, then silent again tonight. For weeks I could not imagine the two of you willingly being in the same room if not forced, but today you share nothing but smiles and knowing glances. Moreover, if you are as close as you appeared today, why would you not marry as Lady Catherine so desires? Why are you putting on this show for me?"

Darcy's hand faltered when Elizabeth mentioned the planned wedding. He looked up into her eyes and knew she expected answers, she was defiant. He melted under her gaze. If he succeeded in winning her heart he would need to be very careful for he would never have a secret again.

Composing himself and turning back to the music, he placed a ballad on the music stand, motioning for her to sit. She sat, still staring at him, waiting for an answer. He sat next to her, clearly intending to turn the pages for her.

"There is much behind the questions you ask."

She rolled her eyes and turned toward the music, disappointed in his lack of answer.

"You need not think I would deny you the answers, however. I will gladly answer any and all question you have, but simply not here. It would not due to be overheard and explanations take time. But know that she is like a sister to me. I could not possibly wed her, nor does she desire the connection. I am sorry if you were told of a supposed engagement as it must have forced you to question the truth of my proposal even more."

Elizabeth began to play after a brief but skeptical glance. Luckily, this was a song she had played many times and knew well. "You have chosen well in this piece, it is a favorite of mine. I play it often."

Darcy accepted the change of topic. "I am glad to know it is a favorite, but I was aware that you knew the song. I had the honor of hearing you play it months ago at Lucas Lodge, when we were dinning there."

"I have played it there many times I am sure, thus you must be correct, but again I am amazed at your memory for such things."

Darcy dropped his voice again and leaned in as he prepared to turn the page. "I remember every moment with you." He brushed her hand innocently as he brought his back to his side. She fumbled on the keys at his words, quite dramatically.

"Oh, pardon me Miss Bennet, I did not mean to hit your hand as I turned the page." Darcy said a little too loudly.

Elizabeth began where she left off and Col. Fitzwilliam came over to them. "What a clumsy fellow my cousin is, is he not, Miss Bennet?"

"On the contrary, I am inclined to believe his actions quite deliberate."

"Some, perhaps. He is quite talented with a foil, I must say. But in drawing rooms, I would not imagine so much thought went into anything he did. He is far more likely to act on impulse and be checked by propriety causing an awkwardness that is hard to duplicate."

"Thank you, Richard, for such kind words!" Darcy replied sarcastically, staring at him, unsure of his intent.

"You need not thank me. I admit, normally you are a perfect gentleman, well-behaved and engaging. However, I have recently come to learn that years of training to be well-mannered can be forgotten when most valuable. Such as in the presence of a particularly charming young lady."

"Colonel, had I not yet been aware that you are conspiring against me with your cousin, it would now be confirmed."

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Bennet? I would never conspire against you." The feigned innocence in his voice was lost in suppressed laughter. "If you insist on cutting through my banter, I will be out with it. Darcy you need not look so alarmed. I merely wished to emphasize that Darcy, here, is not normally a blundering fool as he has been of late."

He held up his hand to stop Darcy's protests. "And he has mentioned you with reverence for months now, so I can only assume you are the cause of his discomfiture. For that, I applaud you. I am glad you have turned him on his head. Everyone needs to be shaken up now and again."

"All the same, you wish for his eventual success."

"Not precisely." Both his companions turned to him quickly. "I wish for both of your eventual happinesses, be that together or apart." Darcy was appeased but Elizabeth remained skeptical. "I have come to admire you as well, Miss Bennet." Another sharp look came from both of the others, Darcy in particular. "And would gladly have you as part of the family. I think you would do well with Darcy. However, I would rather see you happy and him miserable than both of you miserable because you gave in to his urging when you did not love him in return."

Fitzwilliam then turned, leaving his silenced companions, and walked back to his aunt.

Elizabeth had continued to play through the whole of the Colonel's speech.

"Your cousin clearly knows a great deal of what has passed between us. What have you told him, and Miss de Bourgh as well, about yesterday?" Elizabeth became quite uncomfortable suddenly. If both of his cousins knew what he had done to her body, how she had reacted! She would be mortified. She must leave at once! She abruptly stopped playing and began to stand, when Darcy stayed her with his hands.

"I'm sorry Miss Bennet, I was so absorbed in the music I have been neglecting to turn the page, please continue." When she began again he continued in a low voice. "You need not worry, neither of them knows details. Richard knows I kissed you and was rejected, Anne not that much. You may not believe me, but Richard was outraged at even that amount of knowledge and gave me a proper upbraiding. Your censure is what plagued me, however, his disappointment and anger in my want of propriety was nothing to having offended you."

Elizabeth gave a small nod and continued to play without another word. Darcy dutifully turned the pages. He did not dare brush against her again, but he sat a little closer at every opportunity.

The night ended as all others at Rosings did, with the carriage being called to take the party back to the parsonage.

Unfortunately, it will probably be some time before the next chapter is up. I hope you like these two!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mr. Darcy, what was the destination you mentioned yesterday that Charlotte thought too far?" Elizabeth asked after initial greetings were exchanged.

Elizabeth was not surprised to find him waiting for her. She had spent some time that morning deciding whether or not she would try to avoid him by foregoing her morning walk, but in the end she decided against such evasions. If she did not walk, she was sure he would call at the parsonage. By walking she would be able to ask the questions again that he would not answer the previous night.

"The hill on the east side of the park? The view from the top truly is one of the best in the region. Would you like me to show you the way?" Darcy was eager to walk so far with her and he began walking slowly in that direction.

"Perhaps you might just point me in the proper direction?" She received a perverse pleasure from watching his face fall in disappointment. "Or perhaps Col. Fitzwilliam could show me the way, could you find him for me?"

Darcy noticed her smile and felt a great wave of relief. She was teasing him! He smiled. "I would say there is nothing I would not do for you, but that may be the exception. After my cousin's odd conversation last night I would have great difficulty leaving you alone with him. Or leaving you at all. But if you truly wish his presence on such a walk, I am certain I can find him to accompany us."

Elizabeth was surprised at such an offer. "Do I have any reason to fear being alone with you, Mr. Darcy?"

"Of course not!" Darcy appeared shocked and embarrassed at the question.

"Yesterday, Col. Fitzwilliam said that you desired me to be comfortable, which is why you brought him with you. Why is he not here now?"

"Yesterday, I did not wish you to simply run away from me. Today, he was not prepared to leave when I was impatient for even a glimpse of you."

"Your impatience will not be rewarded as it will allow me to make use of your promise of last night. I could not ask so many questions as I intend to with your cousin present." She looked at him to see if he knew to what she referred. "Remember you promised you would answer any question I may have?"

Darcy smiled brighter, "I maintain my promise. I will tell you anything you wish to know. I am not afraid of you!"

"I'm glad to hear it. Shall we start with Miss de Bourgh and my questions from last night?"

"If that is what you wish. Where to start . . Anne and I are very close in age and were very frequently in each other's company as children. She an only child and me an only child for 12 years, it is not hard to imagine that we regarded each other as siblings. I defended her like a brother would when her health began to fail and she was no longer able to keep up with our other cousins. My Aunt saw all this and encouraged it. Only after my father died did she begin to talk of our marriage as the dearest wish of both our mothers. I cannot imagine my mother, and certainly not my father, wishing for anything of the kind. Nor could Anne and I conceive of such an union. The mere idea of such a connection is abhorrent to our sensibilities. I could no more make Anne my wife than Georgiana." He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"So you two are close, and openly so as children. Why hide it? Why is Anne so reserved?" Elizabeth asked, very curious.

"As you might suspect, Lady Catherine has always been somewhat domineering over Anne. Even in youth Anne avoided her mother. Sitting silent and still was the only behavior for which she would not be punished. Her father, Sir Lewis de Bourgh, was more sensible and cared a great deal for his daughter. In his presence she shined." Darcy glowed at the remembrance. "She was talkative and vibrant, engaging and informed. She learned to hide this part of herself from Lady Catherine very efficiently in order to avoid her wrath. Unfortunately when my uncle died Anne's spirit lost it's most valuable nurturer. Then she fell ill herself, never having been extremely hearty to begin with, she has yet to recover most of her strength. She may never be strong enough to marry.

"Thus she fell into the habit of hiding her true self, the self her mother barely knew existed. My Aunt would not tolerate her banter or thirst for knowledge, and she had barely strength enough to speak as it was for some time. Now, she thrives on her opportunities to break out of that shell, unfortunately they are few and far between. I am not often able to visit, nor would I dare to. My increased presence and demonstrations of affection for Anne would only make Lady Catherine's resolve stronger. We both know that if she were to show her spirit and how much she has recovered that Lady Catherine would push for the wedding to happen sooner. She is not yet ready to face her mother's wrath on this most important of issues. It must be me that disappoints my aunt's hopes by my choosing another, so that Anne may not suffer."

"If your aunt's plans are widely known, will not Miss de Bourgh suffer from being slighted by you?" Elizabeth enquired.

"We hoped that such plans would never _be_ widely known. Still, Anne has a large dowry and is the heiress of Rosings. Should she wish to marry she will not want for suitors. At present she has very little to do with society because she is weak. I cannot imagine many who would be surprised that I do not wish to marry a sickly cousin, unlikely to be able to produce an heir, in order to gain a fortune for which I have no need."

"Yet society would certainly be surprised that you wish to marry a country girl of low connections, no fortune, whose family is lacking decorum and whose self is barely tolerable."

"I imagine so, if that were true. However, I wish to marry a girl whose self is so valuable that no dowry could ever compare, whose connections include some of the most estimable people in London, as I have been informed and will be confirming shortly, and whose family. . ." He paused, thinking of how to properly word what he had to say.

Elizabeth took advantage of the pause, "yes, Mr. Darcy, how do you plan to put a silver lining on my family?"

"Whose family is like every other family in the kingdom. It contains both models of decorum, such as yourself and your eldest sister, and others who are less than proper, such as are found in the current regent's family and my own. I should not have insulted _your_ family when my own aunt does nothing but insult and direct those around her with the remarkable pride and conceit you attribute to me."

Elizabeth felt at a loss. She was surprised by his admission but caught up in his praise of her mixed in. She accidentally let some of her mumbled thoughts come out. "I can certainly not be considered a model of decorum after . . ."

Darcy, catching every mumbled word, was confused. "After what?"

Elizabeth glanced at him, noticed that he genuinely did not know what she referred to and then looked at him fully and expectantly.

He gave her a confused look then, with dawning comprehension, "You couldn't possibly be referring to two days ago!"

"And why could I not?"

"Nothing in your conduct deserves the slightest reproof! I was the vulgar oaf who would not release you. You even tried to stop me!"

"I should have tried harder and sooner and . . ."

"And what?" She just shook her head at his question. "Miss Bennet, I forced my affections on you so abruptly that you could not have avoided being shocked. I am entirely to blame! You cannot possibly blame yourself!"

"My reaction . . . it was not proper . . ."

"Your reaction? But you were surprised. I am still mortified by my own behavior!"

Still in a quiet voice, "No sir, surprise was no my only reaction, as you well know." Elizabeth's cheeks flushed a most becoming red, which Darcy only just caught sight of as she turn away from him.

"Miss Bennet, please look at me." After a moment she did, if ever so slightly. "Your reaction to my touch was precisely my goal, ogre that I am. In my cloud of passion I was doing everything I could to elicit a very powerful response from you. Do not even begin to blame yourself for your physical response. All of the impropriety is mine, you did nothing, NOTHING, for which you should fault yourself. I am ashamed to say that if you fought harder against me, I would likely have resisted with more force. Though I maintain that I never intended anything farther than what occurred. I never truly intended even that much. But I promise you the idea of compromising you was never a possibility."

"How can you say that compromising me was never a possibility? You already have compromised me! And I am not so benighted as to be unaware of what is expected of a proper lady in marriage and it is not passion or lust or . . . what you did to me! My reaction was common and vulgar!" Elizabeth voice found strength throughout this speech with both sadness and anger contributing to its emotion.

"My God, Eliz- Miss Bennet, no! Whoever told you such a thing? Why would the ladies in the highest echelons of society so frequently be involved in adulterous liaisons if there was no enjoyment of the act? They have nothing to gain in dalliances with footmen and the like." He paused a moment, considering. "I should not be speaking to you of such things, it is highly improper!"

Elizabeth almost giggled at his last comment. "And what of our interaction has been proper of late?"

Darcy smiled at her lightened tone. "If you truly are not a benighted young miss, you will know that I have not truly compromised you. None the less, my behavior remains reprehensible. I apologize again and again."

She considered all that he said for a moment, and then again in a quiet voice said, "Why did you do it?"

He looked at her in surprise. "I was not thinking properly. I should never have done it."

"You have said that before. But why? Your body did not act of its own accord, you made the decision. Why? Remember, you promised to answer all of my questions."

"That I did. I am unsure how best to respond."

"The truth, I think, would be best." Elizabeth had lost some of her lightheartedness at his less than forthcoming response.

"Of course. Well, as I have told you several times of late, even if you do not wish to hear it, I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you every moment. Your rejection, so complete, produced very strong emotions in me. I admit they were primarily anger and resentment at such a dismissal. But then you stood before me, chest heaving with your own anger, and my emotions, already full of passion, took a decidedly different direction. I am so sorry!"

"You still have not answered why. Surely you could not have believed I wished for such behavior. I had just rejected you!"

"You had indeed. I suppose by taking away the possibility that I would ever be able to touch you as I wished to, combined with my heightened passions, it was just too much for me. My self-control was not enough to overcome my desires, to my shame."

"You wished to touch me?"

"Of course. Surely you know that men have . . . urges. As a gentleman, I should have suppressed them and I deeply regret my inability to do so for your sake."

"So my response should not be suppressed, but yours should in order to be proper?" She asked him, eyebrows raised.

"You can try to catch me out, but you must allow that your response is not comparable to my actions. Surely you can see the difference! I forced myself on you against your wishes, you merely responded to what I was doing as I wished you to. Well almost. I would have preferred your participation, despite how improper you may believe such behavior to be." He looked over to see her flush scarlet again.

She waited for a few moments before she could decide on a response. "I suppose I am glad you did not think my behavior common. I would not wish to be added to the list of ill-mannered members of my family."

"Common is never a word I could ascribe to you Miss Bennet! Every aspect of you elicits my esteem and admiration. There is no one like you! I tried to forget you when I left Hertfordshire, but all the ladies of London served only to prove your superiority. None of them could ever excite my interest in the way you did so quickly and without even trying or being aware of your power. Your stay at Netherfield was almost my undoing!"

"Truly? As early as that? But you ignored me? You never looked at me but to find fault."

"You must understand that there was not a moment you were in my presence or out of it that I was not thinking of you, and certainly never with fault in mind. My attention could not have been more focused on you, though I desperately tried to hide my interest. If I was aware of any faults, they served to enhance your other perfections."

"Your ability to make pretty speeches is improving by the day. I should not be surprised if tomorrow you are spouting sonnets and singing love ballads."

"If such effusions would win your heart I will gladly put every once of my intellect into producing such accolades. However, I will admit, as you might guess, that I am not generally prone to such flattery and have no practice in wooing beautiful young ladies."

"No, I would not guess that you were, however, you surprise me more and more by the hour. I assumed that such efforts would never have been necessary on your part, with the Miss Bingleys of the world falling over themselves to garner your favor."

Darcy produced a wry smile. "Miss Bingley is not someone I would wish to think about."

"What a response! Now, Mr. Darcy, you must explain yourself." Elizabeth was eager to hear his opinion on his most adamant admirer.

"I would not wish to be unkind to the relation of one of my dearest friends." Darcy noticed Elizabeth's discontented expression and continued before she could comment. "Miss Bingley's attentions were as assiduous from the first day of our meeting to the last. She knew of my fortune and position in society, knew that they were want she wished for herself, and cared not a jolt for my person so long as I came with those advantages in tact. I will never know whether she ever truly found me agreeable as she never allowed herself a moment to decide. From the first she did everything she believed I would want in a future wife, agreed with me in everything. I cannot begin to express how unappealing such deference is to one who enjoys intelligent discussion. You, Miss Bennet, never agreed with me in anything." He smiled brightly, "You demonstrated your abilities to far greater advantage by your independent thought than Miss Bingley ever could."

"Who would have thought you so prized insolence?"

"I prize your liveliness of mind."

"And you would not wish me to agree with you?"

"I wish you would agree to marry me. I wish you to hold the same opinion of me as I do of you. Otherwise, I wish you to hold your own opinions. I enjoy debating with you."

"I can ensure a continued lack of agreement then, on those subjects as well as others."

"And I can ensure a willingness to continue that debate. As I said yesterday, I am happy to achieve small victories especially if that means that I may spend time with you." Darcy smiled at her, but she did not look at him to see it.

By this time the pair had reached the base of the hill. Deciding to save her breath for the climb, and lacking any true response, Elizabeth charged ahead with determination. Darcy easily and willingly followed close behind her. The climb was steeper than Elizabeth expected. Half way up she stumbled ever so slightly over a rock in her path. Darcy was there to brace her before she knew herself to be unsteady.

"I am perfectly capable of climbing a mere hill on my own, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said, removing her arm from his grasp. She seemed to realize the rudeness of her tone and continued petulantly, "though, I thank you for your assistance."

"I am at your service. Though I should know better than to offer my arm, it is yours if you wish it."

"Yes, I'm sure you would carry me up the rest of the hill and back down again at my nod. It is unfortunate that I do not paint, for you could transport all my supplies, I can think of nothing more unwieldy at the moment than a easel and canvas."

"I suppose I should be glad that you do not paint as well, but should you require being carried at any point, I will not say no." He smiled at her again, a rakish smile that she did not expect.

Elizabeth turned her face away and continued ahead even more determinedly than before. _What was I thinking coming so far with him alone! _Her thoughts were running wild and she was not attending to the change in ground as her foot came down on a rather larger rock, which slid away as she stepped on it, twisting her ankle in a most unnatural way and sending her to the ground. Darcy, as ever close behind, missed catching her by a moment, but was pulling her up before she could fully assess her fall.

"Mr. Darcy, please give me a moment to collect myself."

Darcy stepped back, allowing her to sit up on her own and brush off the dirt from her hands. He noticed specks of blood and cringed slightly. _I should have insisted she take my arm! _"As I said before, I am at your service." His voice softened, "are you hurt?"

"I imagine I am fine." Elizabeth replied confidently, but betrayed herself with a slight wince as she tried to adjust her leg. "I may soon be accusing you of sorcery to get your way as I appear to need your assistance to stand."

Darcy allowed a slight smile and placed a hand around her back and another under her arm to assist her. He noticed she did not put any weight on her right foot, but seemed able to stand on her left. "It seems I must submit myself to being your crutch. There is a comfortable rock not twenty yards further where you might sit and rest your ankle, would that suit you?" He place her right arm around his shoulders and established a firmer grip on her left side. She nodded in agreement and they began to hobble off.

Not half that distance was breached before Darcy was aware that Elizabeth's pain was much greater than she wished to acknowledge. Without warning he quickly bent and placed his right arm under her knees, literally sweeping her off her feet.

"Mr. Darcy! What are you doing! Put me down!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Bennet, I will not see you wince in pain when I can alleviate some of it. Besides, here is the rock I mentioned." The rock appeared to have been carved out at some point in the distant past to create a bench space easily big enough for two. Darcy sat down and placed Elizabeth next to him, keeping her legs across his lap.

"Mr. Darcy this is highly improper." She tried to pull her legs away, but both Darcy and the pain stopped her.

"You are not putting weight on your ankle, and I saw it twist, you should keep it elevated so it does not swell." She grudgingly conceded. "Will you allow me to examine your ankle?"

"Surely that is unnecessary. Besides, what good would it do, you cannot not know much about injuries."

"I had a more active youth than you may imagine, with my fair share of broken bones and twisted ankles. More to the point, so did Georgiana, and I often attended to and assisted her."

Each stared at the other, expecting to win their point. Elizabeth was the first to concede again. "If you must look, I suppose it will be no worse than sitting in this position."

She reached to her ankles and pulled up the hems of her skirts to just above her ankle. She could immediately notice how swollen her injured ankle was despite her half boot and stocking, not that she was surprised given her increasing pain. The pain was enough to desire the removal of those restraints, which she completed, bent over Darcy's lap.

Darcy would gladly have performed these tasks so that she might sit back and relax, but was not opposed to her reaching past him, brushing against his chest. His arm was still on her back. This touch, any touch, was a drug to him. He was selfishly glad for her injury if it meant she was in his arms. But he knew he must control himself. He could not take advantage of the situation or take any sort of privileges. If she had begun to trust him at all he would not break that trust.

Darcy took the boot and stocking from her hand when she had removed them and set them to his side. Elizabeth's ankle was truly a shocking size and color. "Oh Eliz . . .Miss Bennet! This is worse than I imagined. I will make no claims to sorcery, but it seems I did get my wish- I will certainly need to carry you back down the hill."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to send you to find your cousin. He is a military man, after all, surely he would be better suited for the job."

Darcy knew to look for her smirk this time and smiled back pleasantly. "Who then would protect you from the wild animals of the Kent countryside. Surely you cannot expect me to leave you in such a dangerous place! No, no, you can rest for a moment and enjoy the view before_ we_ descend."

Elizabeth had not noticed the view as she was so focused, initially, on not screaming out in pain. But now that she and her ankle were still she could look around her and appreciate why she had bothered to climb the hill in the first place. It truly was a magnificent view of the country. The day was clear and she could see for miles.

"Rosings seems larger and more imposing from this distance. I'm not sure how that is possible. I suppose Pemberley is larger and more imposing still?"

Though Darcy was pleased to have Elizabeth asking about his home, he was rather disquieted by the comparison. "I assure you that Pemberley and Rosings have very little in common. While the house itself may be bigger, I have never heard it called imposing, in fact I believe it to be a very well-situated, handsome building, but I am biased. The decor is not at all similar, either. I do not favor my aunt's style particularly, as I am generally more concerned with quality than elaborate designs and ostentation. Do you have an preference?"

Elizabeth did not wish to feel like she was planning the redecoration of a house she never intended to see and so responded, "I certainly have no opinion on the matter."

"But of course you must have some preference. Do you favor the furniture at Rosings?" Darcy asked, attempting to hide his distaste unless he had been mistaken in believing them in agreement on this topic.

"The furniture is certainly very ornate," Elizabeth replied, more focused on the pain in her ankle.

Darcy smirked. "You may do better than that, Miss Bennet! You need not worry about offending me. Remember I quite like it when we argue. If I professed my admiration for my aunt's tastes, would you then feel more comfortable in disparaging them?"

Now Elizabeth smirked. "Perhaps. I would not wish to break our pattern of never agreeing on any point."

"Oh, certainly that is not the case, I believe we may feel very similarly on some points, about Miss Bingley perhaps, or Mr. Collins, now that I think on it. I imagine that Rosings may be another topic for which we can agree." Darcy was well aware that he did not have her full attention, but wished to distract her from her pain as much as possible.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth barely heard any of what he said. She was wincing in pain and began holding onto her ankle.

"Perhaps distraction is not what you need. Ah!" He pulled his hands away from the positions he had not been quite willing to relinquish and began undoing his cravat.

"And what do you think you are doing now, sir?" Elizabeth exclaimed with some distress, jerking up from her bent position.

"I merely intend to wrap your ankle, it may help reduce the swelling and immobilize it, helping the pain. My cravat is certainly the easiest available cloth, do you have some other suggestion?"

Elizabeth had no desire to argue after the sharp pain that ran through her ankle at her sudden movement. "Perhaps my handkerchief? I would not wish you to ruin your cravat, nor for your aunt to be shocked by your appearance on your return to Rosings."

Darcy smiled at her teasing, but had already begun to wrap the cloth around her already very swollen ankle. "Nonsense."

Elizabeth was surprised at how much better her ankle felt with such a simple wrap and responded without much thought, "Thank you, Mr. Darcy, you are very kind."

"You are most certainly welcome." He responded sincerely, then beamed at her, "Well now! Very kind! That is quite an improvement!"

Elizabeth blushed. "I would not get too confident if I were you." She leaned back against the rock, closing her eyes while readjusting her legs.

Darcy again moved to prevent her from putting her legs down, but she did not try. He took advantage of the moment to look her body up and down and truly appreciate the remarkable situation he was in,_ if only Elizabeth was not in pain!_ He would not abandon his resolution to curb any ungentlemanly urges and behaviors. But holding her body so close was akin to his dreams coming to life, he would not forget the sensation quickly.

After several moments, Elizabeth spoke without opening her eyes, "Truly, we must think of how I am to get back down the hill. Even I admit that I can most likely not walk. Perhaps if you did go find a footman or two, between two I may hop down."

"You cannot be serious? I have no doubt of my ability to carry you down the hill and will be glad to do so. There is no chance of my leaving you here to go fetch unnecessary help."

"But, Mr. Darcy, the hill is steep and I cannot imagine you are used to carrying such heavy loads so far. You will tire, or trip yourself, then where will we be?"

Darcy gave her a hard look before scooping her back up into his arms as if she was a small child and began walking toward the path down.

"Mr. Darcy! I really think we should consider other options!" and when he did not respond, "Mr. Darcy! Can we at least retrieve my boot?"

Darcy was surprised by the request, as he had forgotten the article entirely, but conceded immediately. He took her back to the rock and bent so she might pick up her items. They then proceeded down the hill. Darcy took every care possible to ensure that they reached the bottom safely. Elizabeth was deeply surprised at his care. At the bottom of the hill, Darcy continued toward the parsonage.

"Surely you wish to rest, Mr. Darcy! There is a bench there, let us sit! I must be getting heavy! And I would be happy to be still for a moment."

"Of course, if you wish to rest. However, I am happy to continue." Darcy immediately headed toward the indicated bench and sat them on it in the same manner as before. This time Elizabeth did not object.

"Perhaps now I will be able to hop if will will just support me. I should try to walk."

"Absolutely not! If I continue to carry you my cravat will never touch the ground and it may easily be laundered, if you attempt to walk, it truly will be ruined." He smiled at her teasingly, then continued with genuine concern. "But tell me truly, how badly does it hurt? I cannot imagine you could actually walk without tremendous pain."

"It hurts a bit, I admit, but nothing of great consequence. A little more time resting it and surely I will be fine."

"You need not put on such a brave face for my benefit. I have seen you wince when you think I am not looking. I can also see the size of your ankle, it must hurt a great deal!"

Elizabeth paused, unsure how to react to this caring man before her. How dramatically her opinion of him had changed in so short a period of time. True, much of her negative opinion was due to false beliefs created by Wickham, but his entire character seemed to be different from what it was before. He was joking with her, while also being caring and compassionate. He was almost annoyingly subservient in his attempts to garner her good opinion. This thought made Elizabeth smirk.

"I am glad to see you find something amusing, but I cannot imagine what it is at this moment," Darcy responded.

"Oh it is nothing. I was merely thinking how similar your behavior is to Miss Bingley's."

Darcy's hand went to his chest as if he had been stabbed. "Miss Bennet you injure me! What have I done to earn such condemnation?"

"You need not be offended. I was just taking note of your deference and subservience towards me. I can understand why such behavior from Miss Bingley would not win your esteem."

"I certainly never intended such a reaction. However, I should like you to note that Miss Bingley's deference exists because of my wealth. My subservience, if you must call it that, is out of great admiration for yourself."

"Funny, your cousin mentioned how you like to have your own way, and of course have better means of having your own way than so many."

"I am very privileged and am grateful for those advantages I was fortunate enough to be born to. But surely you enjoy getting your way as well. Do not we all have some tendency for selfishness now and again? Even in my subservience to you, I am displaying selfishness in that my true desire is to be with you and make you happy."

Elizabeth blushed slightly, _since when do his compliments make me blush? _"And why could you not label Miss Bingley's behavior with the same motive?"

"I do not act so in an attempt to gain something from you as she wishes to gain money and status from me."

"That is not true. As you said, your motives are selfish as well. You wish to gain my affection and consent."

"And are those such bad things to wish for?"

"I suppose that depends on your underlying motives."

"Of which you cannot be unaware as I have told you several times that I love you. I believe, however, that you are simply trying to distract me from my original question. Honestly now, how badly does your ankle hurt? Can you move it?"

"I have not tried, I have been distracted by your contradictions." She smiled at him impertinently. He could not help smiling back indulgently while she attempted movement. "It is more painful than I would like, but it seems I can move it some."

"That is something. A break would take much longer to heal. I would not wish you to be unable to take your morning walks."

"Another selfish statement, for you are far more able to harangue me on such walks than you would be able to at the parsonage."

He nodded, but added, "Nor would I wish you to be denied a pleasure for your own sake. I know I told you that I like it when you debate with me, but really, you need not question and contradict _everything_ I say!"

Elizabeth was abashed for just a moment and looked down. As she looked up again she saw the brilliant smile on his face, and felt a similar smile grow on her own.

"Miss Bennet! Darcy- what do you think you are doing to her?" Col. Fitzwilliam almost shouted as he approached them. He had just caught sight of them as he turned from another path.

Elizabeth jumped out of Darcy's arms, which had been holding her rather closer than necessary. In her distraction and surprise she forgot about her injury in her sudden attempt to stand. She had not had weight on her injured foot for a second before she screamed in pain and collapsed again into Darcy's ready arms.

Darcy regretted his distraction that allowed Elizabeth to move at all. More importantly he would very much like to call his cousin out at this moment for interrupting them just as she was smiling at him so beatifically. After catching her up into his arms again, he stared at his cousin with such disdain that the Colonel almost took a step back before stepping forward to Elizabeth's aid as well.

"My God, what happened to you, Miss Bennet?"

Darcy continued to stare at his cousin as he walked toward the parsonage with Elizabeth safely in his arms again.

She took a deep breath to suppress the pain before beginning,"I foolishly hurt my ankle climbing the hill. One of the rocks did not wish to remain still underneath my foot. Mr. Darcy has taken on the role of sherpa in his efforts to get me back to the parsonage without further incident."

"Are you unable to walk?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked with true concern.

"I fear, at present, I am not allowed to walk much more than I am unable to do so."

"I see. I am afraid I may agree with my cousin's actions considering your shout when you tried to stand just now." He turned to Darcy, noticing his lack of cravat for the first time commented, "surely you don't plan to return to the parsonage with her in your arms and not properly attired!"

"Miss Bennet should not walk until it is determined she has not broken anything. And my cravat is binding her ankle, a more useful purpose than adorning my neck. Thus, I see no alteration necessary. Except, perhaps, your continued presence, could you not go fetch the doctor?" Darcy asked with some disdain.

"Such a change from yesterday! Well, well, I am surprised!"

"No, Col. Fitzwilliam, you have no reason to be surprised, I assure you, nothing has changed. I appreciate your company. Charlotte will only be concerned about my ankle, but Mr. Collins may think less of the impropriety if I am not alone with Mr. Darcy. Besides, I certainly do not need the doctor."

Darcy looked at her sharply, then softened his expression. "Miss Bennet, surely it would be prudent to have the doctor examine your ankle."

"It would be unnecessary as I'm sure I will be fine in an hour or so. He would arrive to see me walking around good as new."

"I respectfully disagree."

"I maintain that the doctor need not be disturbed on my account. I am sure he has more pressing concerns than a twisted ankle."

"Dr. Bishops is well-compensated to be at the beck and call of my aunt, you need not worry about the trouble." Col. Fitzwilliam added, hoping to assuage any worries she might have.

Elizabeth looked at them both with determination. "I do not wish to see the doctor. Promise that you will not go rushing off to fetch him or send some servant to do so, both of you!"

They both mumbled their promises as they continued on. In a few more minutes they were at the gate for the parsonage, where the threesome was spotted from an upper window by Maria Lucas. They did not make it to the door before every member of the household present was outside to meet them.

"Eliza! What happened?" Charlotte yelled from the door as she ran to her friend.

"Charlotte, do not worry! I merely hurt my ankle. These gentleman are simply stubborn in their insistence that I do not walk."

"But of course you should not walk if you are hurt! Thank you so much for your assistance, Mr. Darcy! It is very good of you to carry her all this way."

They arrived in the sitting room and Darcy sat Elizabeth down on the sofa. He grudgingly conceded that he would not be able to sit with her legs draped over his as he had done before. However, he still wished to be next to her. Thus, he busied himself finding first a footstool, then a pillow for her to rest her ankle on and then promptly took the seat next to her before anyone else could. This was especially important as Col. Fitzwilliam seemed to be making an attempt to claim the same spot, clearly just to vex him.

Charlotte watched all of this with intense interest. She especially noticed two crucial details. First, that Elizabeth did not seem nearly so opposed to Mr. Darcy or his solicitousness compared to the previous morning. And second, that she had never seen any man so clearly besotted with any woman as Mr. Darcy was with Elizabeth.

"My dear Lizzy, how did it happen?" Charlotte asked as she knelt down to unwrap her friend's ankle, so that she might assess the situation. "I hope you were not being reckless! you are no longer 10 years old as you well know."

"And you are no longer assigned to watch over me as you once were," Elizabeth teased her friend back.

"Yet you are still under my care! What will your father say if you go home in pieces under my care again!" She finally manage to undo the knot and expose the ankle, which was by this time more than twice the size of the other and all shades of red, purple and blue. "Oh Lizzy! I am certainly glad you did not try to walk! How soon did you find her Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh quite immediately. I was showing her the way to top of the hill on the far side of the park. She misstepped and a rather large rock shifted away from under her feet. Isn't that correct, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes. Now Charlotte, you must concede that such an accident is not nearly so reckless as you expect of me. Careless, but not reckless," Elizabeth responded.

"I suppose. Though I will test your story later to make sure you have not talked Mr. Darcy into this little fabrication either. Maria, could you run to the kitchen and see if there is anything cold in the cellar to put on her foot. And can you check what medicines we have as well. Some laudanum for the pain would not be remiss."

Mr. Darcy began to appreciate the worth of Charlotte more than he ever had before due to her sensible care and responded, "I assure you, Mrs. Collins, I would not fabricate such a story. Had I done so, my own role would be much more heroic. In this story I merely served as her sherpa, as Miss Bennet so fondly labeled me earlier."

Darcy smiled at Elizabeth again, hoping to receive another of her amazing smiles from before, but met only a glance from her eyes, and a slight raise in the corners of her mouth.

"I have yet to thank you for your assistance. You were a very kind sherpa." Elizabeth responded almost shyly. Then she seemed to recollect herself. "As well as an efficient one. Should you ever need employment, Sir, I think you may have found your calling. You need only travel to the Himalayas to find a position."

Maria arrived back in the room with several supplies. As Charlotte was occupied with evaluating the available remedies, Darcy leaned toward Elizabeth and responded very quietly, "Having you in my arms could never be anything but a privilege, you need not thank me. And pleasant as this experience as a sherpa has been, I think I would prefer to stay in England just now."

Elizabeth blushed again at his compliments and insinuations. _Why do my cheeks insist on blushing? Why am I reacting like this now?_

He smiled at her again and then added in a normal voice. "I think there may be an open position right here, as you certainly will not be able to walk for some time."

To distract her thoughts Elizabeth turned to Charlotte, "Charlotte, I really do not believe I need such treatment. I especially do not need laudanum. Just wrap my ankle in a new cloth and I shall be fine in no time."

Charlotte clearly knew to ignore her friend and proceeded to decide on which of the draughts she would use, sending Maria off to get tea prepared. First she wrapped some cold wet strips of rags around Elizabeth's ankle. Next she began to mix things into the tea cup Maria brought over to her. Darcy was fairly sure he saw the laudanum added, but clearly Elizabeth had not as she did not protest. When satisfied with her efforts, Charlotte brought the tea over and Elizabeth accepted it, but did not drink.

"Miss Bennet, I am very curious to hear why your good friend seems to expect such recklessness from you? When were you sent home in pieces?" Darcy asked as Elizabeth and Charlotte stared at each other. Charlotte was waiting for Elizabeth to drink with the look of an impatient nanny. Elizabeth knew better than to comply, but she eventually gave in, with the thought of needing to choose her battles.

"Oh fine, Charlotte I will drink this concoction if you promise not to disabuse these gentlemen of my being a perfectly well behaved and proper young lady." Elizabeth said as she sniffed the tea and took a tentative sip.

"I certainly have no beliefs of the kind! I would be disappointed indeed if you were not a sly little troublemaker!" Col. Fitzwilliam interjected.

Charlotte smiled as Elizabeth took a larger sip. "Eliza was not a trouble-maker, precisely. She was a very curious child, always fond of nature and learning. She would run off after rabbits and go hunting around stream banks for tadpoles and salamanders. Obstacles like fences, boulders, or cliff banks taller than her could not stop the pursuit nor her enjoyment of nature."

"It sounds as though you would make a wonderful huntress, do you ride to hounds as well?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked.

"No. I admire horses, but have had little opportunity to ride them, which suits me as I much prefer walking," Elizabeth responded as she took another sip.

"When she was ten and I 17, several of the neighborhood families had gathered for a picnic of sorts. I was told to watch over the Bennet girls. Jane, of course was always perfectly well-behaved as was Mary, who would sit comfortably occupied with a book. Jane had organized her youngest sisters and some of the other children into some game, but Eliza would not have it. She did not wish to play children's games. Before the game had even begun, Eliza had disappeared into the woods nearby. What a time I had trying to find her! I looked for twenty minutes at least! When I finally found her she was up a tree examining a robin's nest. I made her come back down and to show how unhappy she was with my edict, she jumped from a branch ten feet off the ground."

"You make it sounds as if I was trying to spite you by breaking my leg! I simply misjudged the distance. I had not thought I had climbed so high," Elizabeth interrupted.

"You broke your leg?" Darcy asked to keep the story going.

"Only the once!" Elizabeth responded.

"But we have not told the story of when you broke your arm, either one. Nor the countless scrapes and bruises you acquired in your childhood escapades. But, to continue on, I had to carry her that time, back to the picnic. She was red in the face from holding back tears and would not make one word of complaint."

"I should have wailed for all the good stoicism did me."

"I have never seen Mr. Bennet so angry! But, naturally, he was not angry at his precious little daughter, but at _me_ for letting her get injured!"

"No! He knew better than to blame you. And he was certainly very angry at me. I was confined to the house for a month!"

"You were on crutches!"

"I cannot quite imagine Mr. Bennet angry, he seemed to find everything amusing." Darcy added, enjoying learning these tidbits about Elizabeth as a child.

"He found humor enough in the situation once the surgeon had assured him that it would heal with time and that it was quite common for children to break legs with no lasting difficulties." Charlotte assured him. "What will your father say this time? You are to go home in a week's time! You will not be sufficiently recovered by then! We must send a letter at once to warn of the delay."

"No Charlotte, I will be fine."

"The colonel and I plan to leave in a week as well, our date is not fixed. I would gladly transport Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas to London." Darcy had to stop himself from saying 'anywhere' or 'to Pemberley' as he did not imagine Elizabeth would thank him for saying such things publicly. "We would be well attended and she need not worry about difficulties getting in and out of post-chaises."

Charlotte responded before Elizabeth could, "That is very kind of you, sir! I am sure they would travel in much more comfort! But perhaps it would be more prudent for you both to just stay longer, until you are fully recovered, Eliza."

Elizabeth was quite torn, she did not wish to accept Mr. Darcy's hospitality, nor did she truly wish to stay longer. But now her mind started to feel a little cloudy, "Perhaps . . ."

"It would be wonderful to have you travel back with us! Darcy here is dreadfully boring on journey's. And Miss Lucas, surely you would be more comfortable traveling in Darcy's traveling chaise than by post."

Maria was alarmed at being addressed by the Colonel. He was never mean to her, but her retiring manner meant that she did not often speak to either of the men present. "I would not be opposed to either option, Elizabeth should decide as she is the one injured."

"We can easily delay our stay until Miss Bennet is recovered enough to travel in any case. There does not need to be a decision between the two." Darcy responded firmly, wanting to make the offer more difficult to refuse.

"But surely . . . surely you have other obligations . . . you cannot wait around for me." Elizabeth spoke slowly with increased difficulty making the words properly form in her mind and mouth.

Darcy looked at her very solemnly, "I will wait as long as necessary."

Elizabeth blushed again when she realized his implied meaning. Everyone in the room who was not before was now extremely suspicious of the relationship between Darcy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth seemed to realize the change in the atmosphere a few moments later than she would normally and blushed again.

Darcy was not at all opposed to his feelings being known. He had no reason to hid them. However, he felt her embarrassment and to change the subject said, "How is your ankle feeling now?"

By now Elizabeth was having some difficulty keeping her eyes open and her head upright. "My ankle? Oh it is hardly a bother at all! I could dance a jig if only I could keep my eyes open. But you, Mr. Darcy, how are you? You must be tired as well! Your arms! So strong to carry me all the way down the hill and back here. Truly impressive. I would not have thought . . . but of course you have a fine manly figure . . . handsome and well-built . . ."

Charlotte's face grew scarlet while Darcy beamed as Elizabeth nodded off to sleep.

"Oh Sir, she does not know what she is saying, I must have given her a little too much laudanum. Do not pay her any mind!"

"You need not worry, nothing could make me happier than this slurred little speech of hers." He looked over at her soft complexion, so angelic in her slumber. "Perhaps she would be more comfortable in her bed while she rests? I would gladly help to move her there."

Col. Fitzwilliam coughed at this as he could well imagine his cousin's desire to be in Miss Bennet's bedchamber.

Darcy's eyes shot daggers at Col. Fitzwilliam. "Mrs. Collins, if you could lead the way, I will gladly carry her."

Charlotte looked skeptical, but saw no real impropriety in the situation, so long as she was with the two. "Yes, of course, this way." she headed to the stairs.

Darcy smiled and reached for Elizabeth. He placed one arm around his shoulders before lifting her up once again. Elizabeth mumbled something and nuzzled her head into his shoulder while putting her other arm around his neck. Darcy was overflowing with joy at this unconscious behavior. He almost regretted that she was not permanently injured if it meant he could hold her like this forever, almost.

He carefully negotiated his way up the stairs and into her bedchamber. Mrs. Collins had turned down the bedclothes. He just as carefully laid her down, only to have her strengthen her grip some.

"Mr. Darcy . . ."

"Yes, Miss Bennet?"

"It is not fair."

"What is not fair?"

"I intended to keep hating you . . ."

"I am not sorry if I have managed to thwart those particular intentions."

"No, you wouldn't be." She released her grasp and curled up into the bed. Then very sincerely added, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Darcy responded, and then quietly, "Elizabeth."

Charlotte waited while Darcy watched Elizabeth fall back asleep. "Sir, I do not mean to ask questions that are not my business, but Elizabeth is under my care and . . . well I simply must ask what your intentions are towards her."

Darcy was surprised the proper Mrs. Collins would ask such a question and it showed on his face. "I am surprised you need to ask. I suppose the honest answer is that I very much wish to marry your friend. However, at present, I am attempting to gain her consent for even a courtship."

"She knows of your intention? And she has not consented?" Charlotte seemed amazed and Darcy wondered if she really knew her friend as well as she thought she did.

"Yes, I assure you she is well aware of my intentions. And she made me well aware of her refusal."

"Perhaps that explains her reaction to seeing you yesterday morning. But today seems different."

"Yes, I hope her opinion of me has softened since then."

Charlotte paused for a moment, considering. "I should not be surprised at her refusal. She is stubborn and has a history of refusing men she has a low opinion of. But still, I did not think she would maintain such an opinion . . . Oh I'm sorry, I should not have said that."

Darcy, fully aware of Elizabeth's low opinion of him did not think twice on that piece of information, but the rest was quite new.

"A history? She has refused men in the past?" Darcy was all of a sudden full of emotion, both elated that she was not already shackled in some loveless marriage and furious that some other man believed himself worthy of her.

Charlotte was again surprised, "Well yes. Just after the ball at Netherfield, Mr. Collins paid his addresses to her."

"Mr. Collins!"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet was furious at her refusal. The Longbourn estate is entailed on him, you must know. She was not pleased with Lizzy's refusal to maintain her family's place."

Darcy calmed down some by the end of Charlotte's response. "I can imagine."

A silent hung in the air for a few moments before Charlotte said, "Let us go back to the others." With that they two headed back downstairs and after a short time the cousins left to go back to Rosings.

Darcy reasoned that he and Richard had promised not to send for a doctor, but if Lady Catherine insisted on it upon learning of Elizabeth's injury, he would not stop her. And surely Lady Catherine could be persuaded into insisting upon it.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the extensive delay in finishing this chapter- but at least it is long!<p>

Thank you to everyone that has left reviews! I get really excited when I read them! I am consistently amazed at how many hits the story has had. Thank you for reading!

Unfortunately it will probably be some time before another chapter is completed. I apologize again, but hope you will continue to read and leave reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lady Catherine was as malleable to her nephew's will as he could wish. She promptly sent a servant off to inform the doctor to call on Miss Bennet the following morning, as it was already afternoon. Unfortunately, she decided that her advice was necessary as well, for who knew better how to assess an injury than she herself?

Thus Darcy, the following morning, was off in the phaeton of two days before but this time with his aunt rather than his cousin. He had no question in his mind with which relation he preferred to make this short trip.

"And you say Mrs. Collins gave her laudanum and wrapped the ankle? I should have recommended that she walk rather than have it up, you know, if she sits around for days it will only weaken it." Lady Catherine commented, quite to herself as her nephew had ceased paying her any mind. He was, however, sensible of the fact that he was glad Elizabeth was in Mrs. Collins' care and not his aunt's.

"You must understand that Miss Bennet may be resting. If she is still in pain she may have had more laudanum. I would not wish to wake her for no purpose. Thus, this may be a fruitless journey," Darcy tried to temper his Aunt.

"Nonsense, she should not be resting and surely a sprain of yesterday will no longer hurt this morning." As Darcy handed his aunt down from the carriage he worried over her false assurance.

Luckily Miss Bennet was awake and in the drawing room, the doctor just having finished the examination. As Mr. Darcy and Lady Catherine were announced the doctor was just finishing his orders to Elizabeth and Charlotte.

Elizabeth eyed Darcy suspiciously as he walked in, motioning with her eyes to the doctor before her whom he promised not to order. Darcy maintained as innocent a facade as he was capable despite his pleasure in being assure of her being looked after properly. Her look almost broke his resolve. Her clear determination to have him answer for going against her was adorable to him.

"Dr. Bishops. I am glad you are come as I instructed. And so, how does she?" Lady Catherine asked in a brusque tone, settling herself into a chair nearby.

At this comment, Elizabeth immediately shifted her gaze to Lady Catherine, skeptically. _She may have ordered the doctor, but I doubt very much it was her idea_, Elizabeth thought.

"Lady Catherine, a pleasure to see you. How are you this morning? And Miss de Bourgh, has she been coughing again at all?" Dr. Bishops asked.

"We are very well. I have heard nothing of Anne's coughs of late. She is quite well, I am sure. And Miss Bennet, how is her ankle?"

Dr. Bishops proceeded to explain that while Elizabeth may believe otherwise, she should be resting. "She does not believe she has done anything serious, but I fear she may have torn a tendon. Miss Bennet, I assure you, you must rest now or you will never be able to walk as you regularly do."

"Yes, doctor, you have said that. But for how long must I maintain such idleness?" Elizabeth asked, almost impatiently.

"Certainly a day or two will do." Lady Catherine responded, eager as ever to have her opinion known.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, but I would say quite a bit longer, several weeks, perhaps. You must have no pain when you put weight on it. I can tell that you were in pain when I examined you, thus you cannot claim that pain is gone. Once it is truly gone, then you should gradually build up your exercise to strengthen it. Understood?" Dr. Bishops spoke as if to a petulant child. Clearly Miss Bennet had not been the most obliging of patients before Darcy and Lady Catherine's arrival.

Darcy interrupted before the doctor could take his leave. "Doctor, Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas, I understand, were to leave in a little over a week's time, will she be able to travel?"

The doctor considered this. "Traveling will not harm so long as you can have your foot up. But if you are to travel post that will not likely be possible and getting in and out of the chaise will be difficult."

"An extra week or two will be of no consequence, Eliza, you should just stay." Charlotte urged.

"Surely you do not plan to leave so soon? I counted on you staying out the month complete. And with such an injury, if the doctor is correct," which Lady Catherine seemed suspicious of, "you cannot possibly travel back in a week."

"I have already volunteered my coach for the young ladies to travel to London. Richard and I will be glad of the company and there is plenty of space." Darcy commented to his aunt's surprise.

"Oh then, yes, that would be fine. So long as she can be helped in and out there is no reason she ought not to travel in a private coach." Dr. Bishops responded genially.

"What are you talking of Darcy? Drive the young ladies? Why, are you staying at Rosings as long as that?" Lady Catherine asked, confused and none to pleased with Darcy's hospitality.

To cool his aunt's eire he responded, "Why yes, I have had barely any time with Anne during my visit so far. I should be glad to stay long enough that driving them will be no inconvenience at all."

This comment appeased Lady Catherine, as Darcy knew it would. Dr. Bishops took his leave directly and the others chatted on about indifferent topics. Darcy made his way to Elizabeth's side.

"How are you today, Miss Bennet?" A common place question, but with such sincerity behind it that Elizabeth almost forgot her pique as well.

"I would be perfectly fine had I not just been shackled to this sofa for a fortnight at least, for which I blame you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy feigned surprise, "For all my faults, I do not know what I have done to acquire that blame as well."

"Well, then I shall enlighten you. First, it was your foolish talk that made me wish to be rid of you and led to the fall in the first place. Second, I am certain, despite your aunt's assuming the credit, that you had far more to do with Dr. Bishops arrival this morning than she did."

"I did nothing at all to bring about Dr. Bishops arrival. Richard and I happen to discuss your injury at tea with Lady Catherine. She insisted on his being called. I could not have stopped her. As to your first point, I would have much preferred that you had not tried to get away from me, thus I do not see how I can be blamed for your doing so." Darcy smiled at her teasing tone and took a seat on the sofa next to her.

She did not believe him, but did not argue farther. Instead they enjoyed some pleasant banter, with Darcy making a great effort to be amusing. Elizabeth had never been so well entertained by Darcy, nor so happy with his company. Unfortunately Lady Catherine noticed the difference and was disconcerted by the lively joy in Darcy's eyes when he looked at the girl.

"Darcy, what are you doing engaging in such talk with Miss Bennet? Did you not hear Dr. Bishops say that she needed rest? You should not be exciting her so!"

"I believe the good doctor was referring to my ankle alone, Ma'am." Elizabeth responded trying to hide her amusement at the ridiculousness of Lady Catherine's comment.

"More importantly, Aunt, I would hope to distract Miss Bennet from the pain. Laughter is surely the best tool." He noticed that she was about to refute his statement and continued, "I know you must wish to get back to your regular duties, Aunt Catherine, and I imagine Anne would like to come visit Miss Bennet as well, shall I take you back to Rosings now so that I may take her for a drive? I am sure Anne would be a more calming influence on Miss Elizabeth than I am."

Lady Catherine could not argue against Darcy spending time with Anne and thus acquiesced to his suggestion to end the visit. Darcy lingered a moment after his Aunt had marched from the room. "I shall return shortly to continue our conversation with a far more agreeable relation." He gave her a dazzling smile and continued, "I know you still doubt me, and though I will continue to insist I did not call the doctor, I am glad he came and glad that you will be able to travel back to london with me soon."

He bent down and, again watching her eyes carefully, kissed her hand. He kept hold of it a moment longer than necessary, glad when she did not pull away, but still not willing to push his luck. In another moment he was gone and the remaining occupants of the room, mainly Charlotte, eyed Elizabeth suspiciously. Now that she knew Mr. Darcy's intentions were honorable, she intended to watch Elizabeth with interest.

Darcy was true to his word and brought back Miss de Bourgh that afternoon and each of several subsequent days. Including Anne in his plans was a stroke of brilliance he had not fully appreciated. Her claims to her mother that she wished to go and her enjoyment of the fresh air of the phaeton with her cousin removed any objection Lady Catherine may have had about her nephew spending so much time at the parsonage. Lady Catherine was gratified.

During these visits Darcy always placed himself on the sofa with Miss Bennet and engaged her in conversations about books and plays, those she had seen or read and those she wished to see or read, traveling and foreign places, of which she had read and longed to see, and music, which composers she preferred and what concerts she had heard, as well as any number of other topics. Darcy shared his own opinions on the same topics, making sure to agree when their opinions aligned, but not failing to acknowledge disparate opinions as well.

The conversation was lively and though Darcy made a point of hearing Elizabeth's opinions on every subject, Charlotte, Anne, and Richard were often included as well. They found the daily intercourse of well-informed minds a true delight. None had been so well entertained in their various times at Rosings. Anne was very sincere when she assured her mother that she would not prefer to stay at home.

Elizabeth felt that her mandated inactivity could not have been more enjoyable and was shocked by that realization. Darcy had been everything charming, witty, and a perfect gentleman for days. He was proper and attentive, as attentive as any woman could wish a suitor to be, and it was clear to all in the room on these occasions that that is exactly what he was. What was also clear was Elizabeth's beginning to accept him in that role as well. Before he proposed, and even just after, she would never has thought she would look forward to his company. She would have expected that his constant attendance would be suffocating and insufferable. Now she was continually surprised by her anticipation of his visits, though she tried to deny any such feelings. She never said anything to encourage him or suggest any partiality on her side. However, despite herself, she knew that she no longer discouraged him either. She did not pull away when he kissed her hand, lingering longer and longer every time. She did not hide or prevent her smiles when he created them. She could not longer even work herself into being mad at him for his degrading proposal and subsequent behavior. Now she only wondered if or when he would try to kiss her again, if she would be able to stop him, and if she would want to.

Only Mr. Collins and Lady Catherine seemed ignorant of Darcy's clear and marked preference for Elizabeth. For Elizabeth's sake he reigned his regard in, not wishing to push her away just as she was coming to enjoy his company. He mastered his urge to sit closer to her every time he visited. He desperately wished to touch her, hold her, kiss her passionately. He wanted to believe that if he did she would not now push him away. But he dare not try, partially because he only saw her in the drawing room of parsonage and in a group, partially because he knew he must prove that he could restrain himself. As she did not move from her sofa during his visits, kissing her hand was the only real contact they had. His eyes always pierced hers throughout this action, so full of passion and love that she could not help but blush furiously and look away. Only then would he release her hand.

Five days passed in such a manor. On the sixth day Darcy arrived earlier than expected by almost an hour to find Elizabeth hopping toward the garden. He smiled at her obvious efforts at subterfuge, looking this way and that to make sure no one saw her leaving the house. He wondered how often she had escaped Mrs. Collins ministrations in such a way, he suspected it was not the first time.

Quickly and silently he came up behind her scooped her into his arms, as he had done when she first injured her ankle. "Miss Bennet, surely you must know that If you wished to go beyond the sitting room I would be happy to act as your sherpa once more. Naturally, you would wish me to maintain my skill?" He smiled down at her surprised face and continued walking the the direction she was heading.

"Your skills are so natural that I would not believe they required practice." She smiled up at him. "Since you have me now, where are you planning to take me?"

"I am entirely at your command, where did you wish to go?"

"I am normally only able to reach the garden bench there." She pointed a few yards from their current position.

"Ah, so you _have_ done this before." He smiled at the confirmation of his suspicions. "Would you wish to go farther now that you have a mode of transport?"

She looked up into his smiling face, considering. "Yes, I suppose I would."

"Wonderful, there are many benches in the park, is there one you would prefer?"

"No, Sir, it appears I am at your mercy." She smiled in a contented resignation. Looking up at him, she noticed a different kind of contentedness. Darcy appeared truly happy in a way she had not observed in him previously. She wanted to bask in the pleasure he was exuding and impetuously laid her head on his shoulder and brought the hand not around his shoulders up to lay on his chest. She could feel his heart beat quicken and hear his intake of breath, but neither commented on her behavior.

They walked on in that manner for longer than Elizabeth expected. She looked around to notice he was taking a trail quite unknown to her. "Mr. Darcy, I'm sure there are several benches closer than this, where are you taking me?"

"You said that you were at my mercy. I took that to mean I may choose our destination."

"I would not wish to retract my words, but I feel I must warn you that if you abscond with me to Pemberley I will have to object. I would not wish Charlotte to worry."

"And would Mrs. Collins be the only reason for your objection?" She could feel his body tense in anticipation of her answer.

"Well, Sir, that would depend. I have heard much praise of the Pemberley grounds and the surrounds of Derbyshire. However, I cannot imagine that the days required for you to carry me so far would be as enjoyable as our regular visits of late."

He considered any possible hope he could pull out of this statement. She had not insulted him or disparaged his company alone, only preferred the group, or one particular member of the group? he wondered.

"I am glad you enjoy our visits, I will happily admit that my intention is to make your recovery as enjoyable as possible. But again, if the only obstruction to your joining me on a journey to Pemberley is Mrs. Collins . . . no, perhaps someone else would be your preferred companion?"

Elizabeth now understood, he was worried she preferred his cousin or did not wish for his company. For the first time she did not wish to tease him. She wanted to reassure him and feel him squeeze her tighter to his chest. But she quickly overcame that notion. She was not about to start encouraging him now. "Rather than Charlotte?" she asked innocently. "She is one of my oldest friends, why should I wish a different companion?"

_At least she did not name Richard. _ Darcy sighed, paused a moment then tried to continue. "Well then, I shall have to go back and gather your friend, for I would greatly wish to take you to Pemberley."

"Would you carry her as well? You are strong, Sir, but until you have much more practice as a sherpa I feel even you would buckle under such a load. She is not so small as I am."

"No, indeed. If I gave up an arm to carry her, I would have only one wrapped around you. That would never do." He could feel her blush. "I suppose a horse or a carriage would be of more use. I could send her ahead and maintain my hold of you."

"But that is against the purpose, for it was the journey which I expected to be interminable."

"You would not be opposed, then, to the destination?"

"I understand that few would."

"Ah, but _your_ opinion and desires are the only ones that matter to me."

Elizabeth was not comfortable with either the "destination" of his innuendo or a literal plan for her to go to Pemberley and did not know how best to respond. She paused while he waited. Finally she decided to just change the subject.

"You are earlier than normal, Mr. Darcy, and alone. Did you intend to discover my secret escapes or did you have some other purpose?"

Darcy was disappointed by the change. He wished to learn something of her feelings. He took a breath. It was only a week since he asked for her hand only to find out she did not like or respect him. Then he accosted her. No, it was not soon enough to expect her to admit to feelings for him. It had taken him months to come to terms with his feelings for her, he could give her more time.

"If I had known your intention to escape, I certainly would have come early for this purpose alone. However, I came to tell you of some interesting news I received in a letter."

"I received an interesting letter as well. I don't know when Jane has expressed such happiness, while at the same time trying to suppress so much hope."

"Mr. Bingley's letter had no such qualms about suppressing hope, I must say. Though his happiness with me was certainly in question. Why is she suppressing hope?"

"Your friend disappeared once before. She has no reason to suppose that just because he has shown up at her door wishing to renew his acquaintance with her now, that he will not disappear again in a month."

"I think if she is willing to show him her heart, he would not be able to be persuaded away from her side again."

"Would you try?"

"Try to persuade him away? Certainly not. I should not have interfered in the first place. I told you that, and now Charles has emphatically expressed the same point to me. But his sisters . . . no their arguments would be meaningless to him. It is your sister who will have to reject him for him to abandon the pursuit now."

Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction. "Jane could not reject a fly. I am certainly glad Mr. Collins did not chose to make his addresses to her. I fear she would have felt far guiltier in rejecting him than I did."

"Why did he not? I know _I_ find you infinitely more attractive than your sister, but I imagine her gentler temper would have been better suited to him." Darcy tried to push past the idea of any man, especially Mr. Collins, proposing to _his_ Elizabeth.

"And her prettier face, yes, he did seem more interested in her at first. But I believe my mother warned him off because of the attentions of your friend, Mr. Bingley."

"I am sure Bingley will be glad of that. However, I maintain my preference for your face, as well, especially your eyes. I have always been bewitched by your eyes." Darcy could sense her blush and smiled.

He had arrived at the destination he had in mind, a small pond, surrounded by forest, with a single bench amongst a variety of rose bushes on one side. He sat at one end, placing her on his lap and laying her legs down on the rest of the bench. She gave him an arch look, which he challenged with one of his own. She would have to actively protest if she wished to be placed anywhere out of his reach. However, she conceded and continued the conversation.

"Bewitched? You have used that term in reference to me before. I fear you will soon accuse me of sorcery."

"Perhaps I shall. I can think of no other way you could have so completely captured all of my thoughts. Perhaps you slipped some love potion into my tea at Netherfield."

"It would have been more profitable, I am sure, to sell such a potion to Miss Bingley. She would have paid handsomely for it."

"I shudder at the thought. I cannot imagine a potion could be strong enough to perform such magic! And for having such horrific ideas I will argue back by correcting you. Miss Bingley could not pay enough to be more profitable than marrying me yourself."

"Ah, but If I was capable of making such a potion, think how many other young heiresses would pay for the ability to win over their own prince charming? I should be quite rich on my own. Besides, I am shocked that you would suggest I marry you for the profit of it!"

"That is true, I would wish your reasons to be less mercenary than that. However, I have no fear of your seeking my money, if you did . . . things would be different."

"Yes, if I wished to marry simply for an establishment, I would have married my cousin."

"Please do not mention that possibility again. I certainly hope the idea of your being married to that man is as distasteful to you as it is to me!"

"Perhaps so." She looked around her for the first time. The pond was beautiful, perfectly still and serene. The roses around them were emitting a beautiful fragrance that was almost intoxicating. And the man on whose lap she was sitting had his arm around her waist and was watching her admire the area with such a look of pleasure that she could not help smiling. "This is a beautiful spot, Mr. Darcy."

"I am glad you approve."

"I am surprised I have not found my way here before now." She responded rather absently, still taking in the area.

"The trail has many turns." He was still watching her intently.

She turned her head to him and was caught by the look in his eyes. Their gazes held for long moment. Their faces advanced toward each other ever so slightly. Elizabeth's eyes flicked down to Darcy's lips and she wet her own subconciously. Darcy's arousal and desire was so extreme that all the will power he ever possessed was being called into play to keep from launching himself at her, again.

Elizabeth shifted her body and felt the swelling of his arousal. Her surprise showed on her face in an uncertain look. That look instantly called him back from his desire. That and the anger she showed the last time he lost himself. What was he thinking? He was trying to earn her esteem, prove his love not demonstrate his lust once again!

He scooped her up in his arms, stood, and placed her on the bench carefully before promptly turning away from her and taking several steps toward the pond. After several moments trying to collect himself he said without turning around, "Please forgive me, Miss Bennet . . ."

"Mr. Darcy . . ."

"I did not mean to . . ."

"to what, Mr. Darcy?"

"I forgot myself." He hung his head and rubbed his eyes.

Elizabeth did not know what to do. His evident arousal surprised her, yes, as it should surprise an innocent maiden. But it also intrigued her. She was not sure what she wanted, but she certainly was not happy with her new position on the bench compared to her previous position in his arms.

_What am I thinking? I should not even begin to think of encouraging him! I should be glad he moved away! He is learning to control his ardour. That is what I should wish him to do. Why do I want nothing more than to feel the evidence of his desire pressed against me? Foolish girl! You must not encourage him! You do not know what you want! And you should not want him!_

The traitorous part of herself jumped up at this thought. _Why should I not want him? He has been exactly what a gentleman ought to be of late! His compliments have been genuine. He is a respected man, a good man. Why must I continue to fight my growing regard? _

She would not think about his previous improper behavior. Instead, she impetuously got up and hobbled over to him, standing directly in front of him, she reached up to his face and stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes in surprise and his body stiffened, looking at her intently.

"I am not offended." She watched anxiety drain from him at her words. He closed his eyes to collect himself for a minute, then opened them abruptly, remembering her injury.

"Elizabeth! You are not supposed to use you ankle!" She was captured up in his arms again instantly. He took them back to the bench and sat her down next to him as he had done the day she injured herself, with her legs draped over his lap. She looked at him questioningly.

"Am I 'Elizabeth' now?"

He paled and then flushed. "I'm sorry, Miss Bennet." Then he saw her laughing at him and took courage. "I must admit that to me, you have been 'Elizabeth' for some time."

She smiled at him. "I am not surprised."

"I should think not. What do you call me when you think of me? Do you think of me?" He asked the second questions with some anxiety.

She tilted her head down and then looked at him through her lashes, shyly. If she knew the effect such a look had on him she would have avoided it. "I do think of you, sometimes."

Darcy's heart sped up and he grabbed her hand from her lap with both of his own. "And what do you think? Please tell me."

After a pause, still looking down, she responded, "A lady's thoughts are her own, Sir. On what claim do you justify asking of them?"

"On claims of the heart - mine reaching out for yours! I have tried to show you the man I truly am these last few days. I want you to know who I really am, what I am really like. I am sorry you had not seen that person before. I should not have been afraid to show you my true self. But now I need to know, do you like the person you see? Have I made any progress in your esteem?" He sounded so desperate.

She was touched and forced herself to look into the eyes that were beseeching her for hope. She could not deny him, but did not know what to say. She looked down again.

"Please, Miss Bennet, tell me some of your thoughts," Darcy pleaded.

All of a sudden, she looked up at him cheekily. "I think I much preferred my previous seat," and with impetuosity she did not know she had, circled her arms around his neck and pulled herself back onto his lap. His arms were instantly around her waist.

Darcy continued to stare into her eyes, trying to focus on her emotions, while she continued to readjust her position on top of him. Shortly, his hands moved to grasp her hips, stopping her further movement. His eyes closed as he controlled himself. "Much as I prefer this position as well, I do not wish to relinquish it again for the same reason. Please, tell me some of your thoughts."

Elizabeth flashed a mischievous smile but ceased any attempt at movement. His eyes flared again, but he calmed himself. "I wish I knew what to say." She finally responded honestly, looking down again.

"Do you still wish me to keep my distance from you?"

She shook her head no. He sighed in relief.

"Do you enjoy my company?"

She nodded her head yes. He smiled.

"Do you think better of me than you did before?"

She nodded again.

"Do you think well of me?"

She paused slightly, but nodded again.

"Do you look forward to my visits?"

She looked up at him, trying to read his face, "I cannot deny that I do."

"But you wish to?"

She nodded.

"You wish you could deny it or you wish you did not look forward to my visits?"

She paused again. "Both I suppose. I told you before that any effort to improve my opinion of you would be futile. I do not like to be proven wrong."

Darcy smiled. "I am happy to win any point in an argument against you; it is such a rare event. And this point, in particular, is one that I am ecstatic to have gained."

Elizabeth smiled as well, then responded stubbornly. "Do not get used to it, I do not intend to be wrong in the future."

Darcy laughed at this and stopped himself just before he reached out to kiss her- his hands had actually moved to her face before he caught himself. "You are a treasure, Miss Bennet. I am exceedingly gratified to have improved in your opinion. I know it was only begrudgingly."

Elizabeth sighed and then said, very seriously, "Sir, my opinion of you could hardly go lower after you kissed me. I thought very ill of you because of the false information of Mr. Wickham, and then you showed yourself to be ungentlemanly in your behavior. It would have taken very little to improve that opinion." Her voice lowered slightly, "However, I am surprised at how quickly you have risen in my esteem."

"And does your increased esteem hold any tenderness to it? Any affection?" Darcy held his breath as he looked at Elizabeth with anticipation.

She could not meet his eyes, though she knew they were searching for hers. She really had no idea what to tell him. She had only just stopped disliking him. She finally looked up. "Mr. Darcy, a week ago I maintained a pointed dislike of you. Five days ago I didn't trust you. Now I enjoy your company and generally believe your assertions. That is quite a journey my feelings towards you have taken in a short space of time. You must accept that."

Darcy sighed, but nodded, he could accept that. Time he could give her. She was right, he had made tremendous progress, considering the circumstances, in a short amount of time. Her uncertainty was perfectly reasonable. He could give her time to work through her feelings. Time to let them build. Time for her to fall as deeply in love with him as he was with her. Time. He could accept that.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

This is faster than I expected to get this chapter done, but I was on holidays this week.

Again, don't expect the next chapter to be done soon.

I love reading all of your reviews! You are all so kind! I would love to be able to respond to them. I set up a forum on here. I will gladly respond to comments and questions on there. I appreciate the chance to discuss my story or see it discussed.

the link is: forum . fanfiction .net/forum/Unbearable_Tension/96897/ (without the spaces)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The final few days of Elizabeth's visit passed in much the same manner. Miss de Bourgh and Col. Fitzwilliam came with Darcy for their long visits. The day before they were all to leave Anne was delighted to have Elizabeth agree to write to her.

"I have lived such a sheltered life and have so few friends and it would be wonderful to hear from you now and then." Anne sounded more shy than she normally did in the setting.

"Of course, I am honored to be asked. Your company has been a pleasure this last week. I could not have been better entertained had I been free to seek it." Elizabeth responded warmly with a friendly smile for Anne.

Darcy saw the interaction with satisfaction. Such a friend would be good for Anne.

Early the next morning Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam arrived at the Parsonage with all of their own luggage packed and on top of the handsome traveling coach. Maria had been extremely anxious about the long journey in the company of such men. They had been exceedingly amiable of late, but she could not keep up with the banter of the group regularly assembled around her. She remembered the formidable Mr. Darcy of his time in Meryton and made every effort to be proper and pleasing. Today, that meant she was packed and ready to go half an hour before the gentleman were expected. She may have felt more at ease if she had realized how completely both of the men's thoughts were encompassed by their other traveling companion for the day.

"Good Morning, Miss Lucas, I trust you are well for our journey?" She nodded politely in reply to Darcy. "Did you enjoy your visit? Are you sad to be leaving your sister?"

"It has been very enjoyable, indeed. But I look forward to being home as well."

"Naturally," Col. Fitzwilliam responded. "And where is the last member of our party?"

Maria looked nervous, "I'm sure she will only be a moment. She would not think of holding up our departure."

Darcy looked at her kindly. "We have plenty of time, I am not at all concerned about a delay. But if Miss Bennet needs assistance I would be glad to be of service. Perhaps you could go and ask?"

Maria gladly accepted the means of escape and rushed upstairs to find Elizabeth attempting to get her trunk to the stairs. "Lizzy! what are you thinking? You cannot move your trunk when you should not even be walking! I shall fetch Mr. Darcy, he asked me to see if you needed assistance and clearly you do!" She ran off, not listening to Elizabeth's protests.

Darcy was already at the bottom of the stairs and was at Elizabeth's side in a moment. "Now Miss Bennet, why would you protest to my help? You know how I enjoy carrying you." He swept her up in his arms once again and headed for the stairs.

"This is getting old, Mr. Darcy. More to the point, I believe it was my trunk, and not myself, with which I needed assistance." They were back to the drawing room by then.

"Easily solved. Richard, would you kindly go fetch Miss Bennet's trunk from the top of the stairs?" He smiled as his cousin made a face and walked on into the room.

"Sherpa, indeed!" Elizabeth teased.

Darcy placed her on the sofa, rolled his eyes and went to assist with the trunk. An unnecessary task as Richard had called the footmen in to retrieve and load the baggage onto the carriage.

They all said their good-byes to the Collins' and Darcy once again scooped Elizabeth up to take her to the carriage. Mr. Collins, who had never before seen Mr. Darcy perform this task, began to protest. Charlotte calmly stopped him, however, as this was the easiest way for Elizabeth to get into the carriage. More importantly, she did not wish to interrupt this ritual for either of them.

The real question came when they all entered the carriage. Darcy lifted Elizabeth in first and then handed up Maria. Propriety demanded that he and Col. Fitzwilliam sit opposite the ladies. However, Elizabeth's injury demanded she keep her foot elevated and she could not quite reach her legs across the carriage. Naturally, Darcy would gladly have her legs draped over him for the journey, but was unsure whether the breach would be felt too heavily by the others to allow it.

As they began their journey, Darcy allowed propriety to win out and sat across from Elizabeth. For the first half hour of the journey they all conversed pleasantly. Darcy watched Elizabeth's face for any sign of pain or any shift in her position. Any excuse to suggest a change of position would be seized immediately.

"I understand you will not be in town for long, is that correct? Will you get to enjoy any of the benefits of town before you go?" Col. Fitzwilliam asked pleasantly.

"You are correct. We only plan on three nights in town. However, my Uncle and Aunt normally plan something special, as I am sure they will this time."

"I was hoping you might enjoy a tour of the British Museum in Bloomsbury with me. I find the collections quite fascinating and thought they might interest you." Darcy was pleased to note Elizabeth's eyes widen in excitement. "Have you been there before?"

"No. I have wished to go since I learned of the museum's existence. All those curious things collected in one place!"

"Then I shall be honored to accompany you when your ankle is healed, perhaps when you are next in town. Do you know when that might be? Do you plan to come for the season?"

Elizabeth almost laughed. "No, Sir, I'm afraid I have not had the privilege of a season in town, nor do I anticipate one."

Darcy looked at her intently, "I would be honored to escort you to any ball of dinner you wish to attend in the future."

Col. Fitzwilliam cut in before Darcy could say more. "That is a capital scheme, indeed, Miss Bennet! You should come have a season in town so that other eligible young men may have a chance at you. Keep Darcy here on his toes!"

Darcy scowled at his cousin. Elizabeth giggled and replied, "That seems an awfully expensive scheme for the soul purpose to goading your cousin, Col. Would there be another purpose? Amusements of another kind? Antagonizing him may be worth the cost if I am able to hear several private concerts or view new works of art in the process."

Darcy could appreciate being teased by Elizabeth, only by Elizabeth. "To see your pleasure in those events I would almost withstand you being admired by other men. However, I would gladly stand at your shoulder so that you may enjoy such concerts and exhibits without the pesky young men of the town babbling away in your ear."

Elizabeth smiled somewhat more indulgently than she intended. "In any case, I should not be fit for such grand events for some time. As you remember, the good doctor confined me to a chair for the next two weeks at least."

"I would still hope to show you something of London. I planned to make use of my box at the Opera, would your Uncle and Aunt be interested in accompanying you and your sister, and Miss Lucas, of course," he mentioned politely noting the girl who had almost no part of any of the conversation thus far. "I believe _The Magic Flute_ is playing. Miss Bennet, I remember you mentioning it as an opera you wished to see."

Elizabeth hesitated. His attentions were becoming more comfortable for her by the day. However, she was not truly ready to excite the scrutiny of the town by spending an evening in his private box. She knew him to be sought after as an extremely eligible bachelor. She, an unknown, would be the talk of town arriving on his arm if she could walk. Considering she could not even walk on her own, the idea of entering the fray of the _ton _was inconcievable.

"We can arrive early so that you may be seated in my box before the crowds, on account of your ankle." Darcy continued on in an effort to remove the doubts that he could see in her face.

"I cannot speak for my Aunt and Uncle. They likely have plans for us all the nights that we are there, which will also be inhibited by my inability to walk."

Darcy accepted this evasion, for she certainly could not make plans for her party. "I would greatly wish to be made acquainted with your aunt and uncle. Will they be at home when we arrive?"

Elizabeth did not want to explain her situation with Mr. Darcy to her aunt and uncle. But she realized she would have to if he persisted in carrying her into the house. She had sent them a letter to inform them of her sprained ankle and her plans to be transported by him. After her low opinion of him over the winter, that alone must have been quite a surprise. She finally responded, "I imagine they will be. My aunt certainly will. My uncle may have business."

Darcy accepted this as all the response he should expect and they continued on. The conversation waxed and wained on indifferent topics until they reached London. They went first to Cheapside, naturally. Darcy was impressed by the quality of the houses as they approached their intended destination. These were certainly respectable homes.

Elizabeth's anxiety increased as they approached. How would she ever explain Darcy's marked interest in her. Her Aunt may be trusted with the information, but the more people aware of his intentions the harder it would be for her to continue to refuse him. If her mother found out . . . she could only imagine what her reaction would be. _But why should I be concerned that his pride may be hurt by the knowledge of my rejection spreading? It is not _I _who does the spreading of it. _Though she acknowledged this to be a perfectly rational thought, she could not escape the fact that she did care. She did not wish to hurt him. She certainly did not love him, but she esteemed him and would not wish him harm to that degree. Her private rejection would be far easier to overcome than the damage a public one would create. How would she spare him that pain?

Upon arriving, as they were about to alight from the coach, Elizabeth suddenly spoke, "Mr. Darcy, could I have a word before we enter the house, privately?"

"Of course, Miss Bennet!" His face broke into a brilliant smile, indicating what he hoped she would now tell him. He nodded to Col. Fitzwilliam who escorted Miss Lucas toward the house. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"I fear that your attentions are too marked. I would not wish the whole of my acquaintance to be as aware of your intentions as they have been over the last week. Please consider your own interests in this matter. It would not do for the whole town to be aware of your relentless pursuit of a country nobody who has already rejected you."

Darcy was taken aback. "Miss Bennet, be assured that I have no objection whatsoever to the whole of town being aware of my pursuit of such a witty and beautiful young woman as you!" He considered farther. "I will do my best to maintain proper decorum. I would not wish you to be uncomfortable. However, I certainly do not wish to go back to hiding my feelings for you. Such behavior created this ill-opinion of me that you hold so dear."

"I do not hold an ill-opinion of you!" Elizabeth interjected before she could think about what she was saying. She took a breath and continued, "I explained to you before, my opinion has improved. But I do not wish to be the subject of gossip from your marked attentions."

"I will do my best to oblige you. I would not wish you to be the subject of gossip, either. However, if we stay alone in this carriage any longer we will be just that." Darcy tried to hide his smile and reached to help her from the carriage. This time, however, he allowed her to use him as a crutch, rather than have him simply carry her.

"Lizzy! I was wondering what kept you!" Mrs. Gardiner was standing at the front door looking at the pair suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, Aunt, with my ankle still painful, we were attempting to discover the most appropriate way for me to get to the house."

"Of course." Mrs. Gardiner still had her suspicions, but tried to put them aside.

"May I introduce my helper? Aunt, This is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire. Mr. Darcy, this is my Aunt, Mrs. Edward Gardiner."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Gardiner. Miss Bennet speaks very highly of you and your husband."

She smiled at the compliment. "Lizzy is very dear to us." They reached the entryway and Mrs. Gardiner continued, "I am pleased to meet you as well. It was certainly very generous of you to drive Lizzy and Miss Lucas so far out of your way. May I offer you some hospitality in exchange? We would love for you to stay for dinner tonight. My husband will surely regret not making your acquaintance."

Darcy beamed. "I would be honored! And think nothing of the favor, we were on our way to town, anyway. The trip was far more agreeable with such lively companions." Mrs. Gardiner smiled in satisfaction and Elizabeth grimaced slightly.

As Mrs. Gardiner prepared to lead the way to the sitting room on the first floor she looked over to Elizabeth, "Dear Lizzy, how on earth have you been climbing stairs this last week?"

"I manage." Elizabeth replied, shyly.

"Mr. Darcy, would it be too much to ask for you to continue to assist her?" Mrs. Gardiner asked seemingly innocently.

Elizabeth looked at her aunt with wide eyes. _Why is she behaving thusly? He will think her as much of a match-maker as Mama!_

Darcy's smile was one of genuine delight. "Of course! I am happy to be of assistance." He assessed Mrs. Gardiner for her reaction as he suggested, "When Miss Bennet initially hurt herself it was necessary for me to carry her down the hill we were climbing. Perhaps that would be the easiest way to get her up the stairs?"

Mrs. Gardiner agreed, but Elizabeth found her voice as Darcy scooped her up once again with a smile, "Surely this is unnecessary, I simply need a stable arm to hold."

"Nonsense, this is much faster and you need not exert yourself."

They entered the drawing room to find Col. Fitzwilliam, Maria, and Jane waiting. "Darcy, carrying her again? Both of her legs will be wasted away by the time her ankle recovers at this rate!"

Elizabeth flushed furiously. Mrs. Gardiner eyed the pair with somewhat more suspicion. Darcy maintained his calm, "I only hope to be of service as, according to Miss Bennet, I am entirely at fault for the injury."

"I was wondering about that. Lizzy, your letter was quite vague, how exactly did you get injured?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"As he said, we were climbing a hill." When the room was not satisfied she continued, "We were walking in the Park at Rosings, ascending a hill that was meant to have a lovely view from the top. Mr. Darcy distracted me and I misstepped on a loose rock, which then gave way."

"She did not wish to demonstrate her injury and tried to stand immediately, but she was obviously in a great deal of pain. We sat at the top for a short time to see if she would recover. When she did not, I carried her back to the parsonage."

"I'm sorry your visit was altered by the injury, but at least it was towards the end of your stay. Was Charlotte well?" Mrs. Gardiner continued the conversation in a polite fashion as tea was brought in.

Elizabeth sighed with relief. He had not placed her foot in his lap, and though he sat next to her, had not shown her undue attention since arriving in the room.

The topic of conversation quickly came to the Gardiner's plans for their guests while they remained in London.

"Oh well we had planned to go to the theatre and one of my good friends is hosting a dinner party. But now that Lizzy is injured we will have to stay at home."

"Oh no, Aunt. Please do not change your plans on my account. I simply will not go. I am happy to stay at home with the children. I have had precious little time with them and they are growing so fast!" Elizabeth responded.

Darcy, searching for some way to have more contact with Elizabeth, interjected, "it would not be the theatre, but my Aunt, Lady Elinor, often hosts private viewings of new popular opera singers and such for the benefit of her closest friends. I am sure I remember her having something planned in the next day or two. Is not that correct, Richard?"

Col. Fitwilliam, laughing at his cousin, responded, "I'm sure if she does not already, she will be persuaded to."

"Something of that nature would allow you to be seated, Miss Elizabeth. Surely you could not object." Darcy said hopefully.

Before her niece could respond Mrs. Gardiner said, "Oh that would be lovely. What an excellent solution, Mr. Darcy. Please let us know more details and I will discuss it with Mr. Gardiner."

Elizabeth was left attempting to refrain from rolling her eyes at the lot of them. _How has my family come to be against me on this as well?_


End file.
